Do I?
by Lostliveson4eva
Summary: This is what happens when the rebellion hasn't happened, yet. Katniss is still is being forced to marry Peeta but does she want to? What will happen when Gale has other plans? Nothing that happened in Catching Fire exists. Please R&R.
1. The Wedding

_Okay, I decided to rewrite this entire story. I wrote this a long time ago when I first started, so here is a new version–same plot and everything, just hopefully written better. Enjoy._

Whenever I look in a mirror, I always wonder if it is lying to me. Do I really look like this? Am I really this person who stands before me? We have the same color of eyes, but hers are brighter and fuller. She has rosy cheeks and long, thick eye lashes. Her black hair flows in waves down her back, like a silky water fall. Overall, she's gorgeous. And that's the reason why I think the mirror is a liar. This person isn't me–she is a creation made by the Capitol, and I don't recognize her one bit.

Now, if I were looking at a girl with braided, dark hair; dirty, olive skin; and dull grey eyes, then maybe I would believe the mirror, but that isn't the case. I'm not this girl; I'm Katniss Everdeen: the girl who goes hunting in the woods every day, the girl who lives in the Seam, and who sells meat at the Hob. But that was my past–the time before I experienced the horrors of the Games. I need to focus on the present; on who I'm going to be–Katniss Mellark: the girl who won the Hunger Games, the girl who lives in Victors Village, the girl on fire.

I'm wearing a dress made of all silk, with long sleeves that go all the way to the floor. A coat of pearls cover the top of the dress, giving it even more beauty. But then I ask myself–why am I wearing it? The answer is because this dress was also chosen by the Capitol.

"You look beautiful!" exclaims a voice behind me. I look over my shoulder to find my mother standing in the doorway, Haymitch peeking in behind her.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asks me, his voice gruff. Having no father, Haymitch offered to give me away.

"Yeah, just one second." I slip the veil on–it's long and white with roses covering it–and look back towards the mirror. I can't even see one fragment of me, not even a single detail_. _If I was telling the truth, the whole world would know I don't want to be here. I'd give this day to anyone if it meant I could just go home and escape to the Woods, but I can't–not unless I want my life, and the lives of everyone I love, to end.

When I reach my mother, Haymitch takes my arm in his. There's a trace of the scent of alcohol on him, but this time I don't blame him. He leads me to the back of the building, and my mother goes to take her seat in the front row. Prim, who's sitting on her left, looks at our mother and smiles. On Prim's other side is Gale, and next to him is Cinna. I stare at the back of Gale's head, wishing I was next to him and at someone wedding. Being the hunter he is, he turns around, sensing my gaze. We make eye contact and my thoughts go to this morning when I told him I didn't want to marry Peeta.

* * *

else's

_I was running through the woods–night was just falling. I had no clue what I was doing, or where I was going, but I didn't stop. Danger was near, maybe even closer than I though. I broke through the trees, and that's when I saw him._

_He was standing there, watching the sun set. I called out his name, but he made no sign that he had heard me. There was movement to his left. I looked to see a figure standing there, hidden in the shadows of the trees. It raised its arm, a knife gripped tightly in its hand._

_"Gale!" I screamed, but it was too late. The person threw the knife and it hit Gale square in the back. I ran over to him, forgetting momentarily about the figure, and cradled his head in my lap. I looked up as a shadow cast over me. The figure glared at me, his haunting blue eyes staring deep into my soul._

_Peeta._

I awoke with a scream. Sweat plastered my hair to my face and the sheets to my body. The door swung open and my mother burst inside.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, startled. She was wearing her night gown, clearly woken up by my scream.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you," I replied. But deep inside I wasn't okay, I was far from it because today was the day I'd be marrying Peeta–the boy who I just had a dream killing my best friend.

She nodded, relieved. "It's okay; I was just getting up anyway." I looked at the time: 7:00. I should have been getting up to. My mother turned to leave, but I called out to her.

"Mom? I don't want to marry Peeta." She looked at me for a moment before sighing.

"I know, sweetie." Then she smiled before leaving, the door shutting firmly behind her.

I was surprised–how did my mother know? I had never told anyone except Peeta, not even Gale knew the truth. A feeling coursed through me at the thought of him not knowing the truth. I felt like I was keeping something big from him, and that I shouldn't be. I quickly got out of bed and changed into pants and a black tank top. I walked through the house until I made it into the warm, summer air. I ran the whole way through town. I saw a few people who wished me luck, some congratulated me, and others even glared at me. I didn't stop to talk to them though, I had to hurry; the clock was ticking.

I finally made it to the meadow behind my old house. I crawled under the fence and retrieved my bow and arrows. First, I checked out usual spot, but he wasn't there. Then, I headed to the snare line, praying that he was there. I reached the familiar area and saw him standing there, his back to me.

I got the eerie feeling of Deja Vu, but I pushed it aside. I purposely stepped on a stick to attract attention. He turned; bow ready, until he saw that it was just me standing there. My hair was probably messy and my cheeks bright red from running.

"Oh, it's you," he said and by the sound of his voice, I could tell he was disappointed.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," I replied quietly. I keep my eyes on the forest floor.

"Don't you have a wedding you need to get to?" he muttered.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I don't want to marry Peeta," I tell him. He looks a little confused at first, but he wipes his face clean and back into its somber expression.

"Then why are you marring him?" He asked, his voice giving away nothing; it was just as cold as his face.

_Because if I don't the president will kill you and everyone else I love, _I thought. But I didn't voice my thoughts, instead I replied with: "Because I have to."

"You have to?" I could tell he was angry. His face was turning read like it did whenever he was about to start one of his rants. "It's your choice Katniss! You don't have to marry someone you don't want to." _Yes I do, if you want to live._

"It's complicated," I replied. I kicked a little stone with my foot.

"Every thing's complicated with you! Everything was fine until you had to go into those stupid Games and fall in love with that baker," he snapped. Anger then coursed through me. He just didn't understand anything!

"I don't love him! I never loved him!" I exclaimed angrily–at least I didn't think I loved him. All I knew was that I didn't love Peeta enough to marry him. Gale would never understand. Even if I explained it to him, he could know what I was talking about unless he went through the same thing.

"Then why are you marring him?" His eyebrows are raised and his mouth is set in a frown.

"Because if I don't the President will kill you!" I exclaimed. Maybe _then_ he'd get it.

"That's all? Really, you're marrying Peeta because you're afraid that the President might kill me?" He smirked and shook his head.

"If I don't marry Peeta, then the president _will_ kill you," I replied. Gale didn't even look afraid. He looked like I had just told him what the weather was going to be like–like he didn't even care.

"Katniss don't worry about me. Don't go through with this, please," he begged. He walked up to me and stood over me.

"If I don't then you'll die, Gale! Don't you see that! If you die then–" I couldn't go on. Just thinking about Gale dying crushed me. I felt myself flush with anger.

"Then what?" he asks. His voice has an annoyed edge to it.

"Then who would I have to trust?"

"You would have Prim, your mom, and Peeta! Why does it matter if I die?" I was so angry with him for not caring about his own life. I wanted to slap him for being so selfish. He was my best friend!

"Because I love you," I whispered, but he didn't hear me.

"What?" he shouted.

"Because I love you!" I shouted back. I felt the need to take the words back, I wasn't exactly sure I loved Gale like that either, but he couldn't think that I didn't need him. I knew nothing would work out between Gale and me, so what did it matter if I told him I loved him? It doesn't matter, not if my whole family will be in danger because of it.

Shock came across his features, but he didn't try to hide it this time. He just stood there, staring at me.

"I love you Gale, not Peeta. But if I don't marry him then you will die and I just can't let that happen," I told him, still not knowing if it was the truth.

That's all I had left to say. I turned on my heel and walked back. He didn't try to stop me, so when I hit the tree line, I started running as tears pooled in my eyes. I wiped them away. I never cried - at least the old Katniss didn't. I ran back to my house and up to my room. I slammed the door behind me and turned to kick the wall, releasing some of my anger.

Now it was time to become Katniss Mellark.

* * *

A tear escapes and slithers down my cheek. I wipe it away before anyone sees, but Gale does, so he turns his gaze back to the front of the church. I follow his gaze and see Peeta standing there, a small, sad smile on his face. He knows I don't want to marry him–to get married period. Of course I care for Peeta, but not enough to do this.

The music starts to play, and Haymitch leads me down the aisle. We slowly make our way to the front, where Peeta then takes my hands in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in Marriage. Now these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just because, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace," The Minister says.

I look over at Gale and see him looking away. I know he wants to say 'Stop the wedding', but he won't because he knows what would happen–he knows I don't want that.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take this Woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in Marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Peeta replies.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you take this Man to be you wedded husband, to live together in Marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; so long as you both shall live?"

I look over at Gale again and see that he is still looking away.

"I-I do" I stutter. Peeta squeezes my hand and a little bit of the tension releases itself.

Peeta then takes my left hand and puts the ring on my finger. My hand is shaking as I do the same to him.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," The Minister finishes.

Peeta leans in to kiss me softly on the lips as a tear runs down my cheek. He pulls away and wipes the single tear with his thumb. We are married now and there's no going back, both Gale and I know it. Peeta and I turn to face everyone as the crowd erupts into applause.

Gale is looking now.

* * *

_Chapter one is officially redone. Now I need to do the rest of the chapters. Review? Did I do okay on redoing it?_


	2. The Reception

When Peeta and I step out of the church doors, we find a car waiting to take us to the reception. I never ride in cars, considering they never have them in the Districts, so this is the first time I've ridden in one. Peeta opens the door for me and I crawl into the seat. When we both are situated in the car, the driver speeds away.

"I'm sorry Katniss. It's my entire fault. If I wouldn't have said that I loved you, we wouldn't be in this mess," Peeta said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Peeta, don't say that. You know it's not your fault. If you hadn't have said that, we wouldn't even be alive. Never say anything like that," I told him honestly. I leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Thank you." He gave me a small smile.

The reception was being held in a building not too far away from the church. It was fully decorated with balloons, flowers, and streamers. Of course, we didn't choose the decorations; the Capitol did, just like everything else in the wedding.

The driver opened the door for us, and we walked arm-in-arm into the building. It was very beautiful inside. There were yellow and white balloons fixated along the walls and on the tables which were covered in a white cloth. The whole room smelt wonderful because of the yellow roses that were everywhere. I assumed they were enhanced to smell stronger. There was also a big, round dance floor located in the middle of the room, and at the far end was a long table where the closest family and friends sat. Everyone was seated, and at the big table sat Cinna, then Porta (Our stylist from the Games), Haymitch, Prim, my mother, Gale, after was my spot, then Peeta's, and next to Peeta was his mother, his father, and his two brothers.

We walk over to the table and take our seats. Claps filled the air as we sat down. I looked over at the table closest to ours and felt my face go red. President Snow himself sat there, watching us out of the corner of his eye.

Everyone sat and talked for a while before it was time for Peeta and me to dance for the first time as a couple. He stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the middle of the dance floor. Music filled the air and I placed my hand on Peeta's shoulder. My other hand was grasped in his shaking one. We ended up just swaying around the dance floor in silence until he spoke up.

"Katniss, what you said in the car, about me saving your life by telling everyone I loved you, did you mean it? Or were you just trying to cheer me up?" he asked.

"I meant it Peeta. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be alive. Thank You," I replied. He did save my life. If he didn't say the things he did, then I probably wouldn't have had sponsors. I would have died from the burns in the beginning.

"You're welcome Katniss." And we continued to dance in silence. At one point I had to dance with Haymitch. It was pretty awkward at first, but then we both relaxed. He just held my hand and placed his other hand on my waist. I was kind of surprised he made it through the whole dance, but I don't really give him enough credit. I went back to my spot at the table and saw that Gale was gone.

I looked around and saw him heading towards the door. I didn't catch up with him until he was out the door.

"Gale?" I said, getting his attention.

He stopped at the sound of my voice but didn't turn around.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Where could he go? We were far away from District Twelve, and even if he caught a ride home on a train, that's illegal, and he would get in trouble for sure.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry, Katniss, but I can't stay any longer." I wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"How are you getting back to District 12?" I replied after a while. He lets out a sigh and turns to face me.

"I'm not going back to District 12," he replies. I wasn't sure if I heard him right. Not going back? Where else could he go? He wouldn't live in the Capitol, one - he hates it here, and two - Snow wouldn't let him even if he wanted to.

"What? You can't just run away! Where would you go?" I ask him, stunned that he was even planning on running away. He hadn't mentioned running since the day of the reaping, which seemed like a life time ago.

"I'm going to District Thirteen," he told me. He stands there staring at me as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"District 13, but there is nothing out there except rubble!" I exclaimed. I didn't want him to go - I needed him.

"You don't know that. There could be anything. I heard rumors there were people living underground, and I'm going to see if the rumors are true."

"But what if they're not Gale? Then what? If you come back after you find nothing, the President will kill you for sure," I tried to talk sense into him. If he left and there was nothing, he couldn't just stay out there forever. He would have to come back, and if he did, he probably would be killed for running in the first place. Not that he would care.

"I'll just live out by myself. But Katniss, I'm sure there's something! There has to be. I heard they were planning a rebellion, and I want in. It's time for us to stand up to the Capitol and for what's right. If we keep sitting around and watching them kill us off in those games, then we will be nothing. We all deserve a chance to be free. Free from the Capitol and free to make our own decisions. I'm going Katniss, and you can't stop me," he stated.

I knew he was right. We did need to stand up for ourselves. But what if we failed? Look at what happened last time. He was also right that I couldn't stop him. So I pleaded with him.

"Please Gale, don't go. I need you. I will miss you if you leave. And what if we never see each other again?" I was afraid we wouldn't. I couldn't lose him again.

"Don't worry Katniss. Someday we will meet again. You have to know that I will always love you." Then he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in another lifetime."

And he was gone.

* * *

Let's hope that was a little bit better than the first time. Anyway, Chapter Two is revised.


	3. One Year Later

It's another quiet day in District 12. The Hunger Games have come and gone. I got lucky because I didn't know the tributes personally, but I still felt horrible because I know what the families are going through. I felt the same way when Prim was picked. I feel so alone now that almost everyone I love has gone off to live in District 13. Since Gale didn't come back, people believed that there really was something out there.

This past year I really have been hoping that there was a District 13 because if not, Gale and everyone else are probably dead. Its been a year since I last saw Gale the night of my wedding. Since then Madge, Ripper, Greasy Sae, and Darius left to go see what lies ahead in District 13. I've thought about going myself, but I didn't want to get my hopes up and have them be crushed when I saw that there was nothing there. I guess the truth was, I didn't really know how to get there.

I'm sitting in my livingroom, reading a book when Peeta walks in.

"Hey," he greets me. Peeta's grown taller this past year. His blond hair is also shorter, now it is out of his blue eyes. As I'm looking him over, I notice his mouth is turned down into a frown.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask. He looks down at the floor. I wait a moment until he decides to speak

"Oh, it's nothing. I just...never mind." I can tell something is wrong by the look in his eyes, they look troubled.

"Peeta, I can tell by the look in your eyes that something is wrong. Will you please tell me so I can help you?" He comes over to sit down on the chair across from me.

"I need to ask you something that has been bugging me for a long time." He pauses and when I realize he isn't going to continue I talk.

"Okay, what is is?" His eyes meet mine. He looks at me for a few seconds then continues.

"Do you miss him?" It takes me a while to realize who he's talking about. I haven't talked to him about Gale for a long time. I ponder on his question and realize I do miss him but I don't know whether to answer Peeta truthfully. So instead, I don't say anything. He takes that as a yes and continues.

"I think we should go to District 13. We could be free from the capitol there. If they have been living there for a year now with no trouble, then why can't we?" It takes me a minute to comprehend what he had said. I can't understand where this idea of his came from, and, out of all the people who could say this to me it's Peeta?

"Peeta, I can't just leave. What about my family, what about Gale's, and yours? We can't just leave them here to fend for themselves," He's crazy thinking that. I would never leave Prim and my mother. Also I couldn't just let Gale's family starve. I could never live with myself if I let that happen.

"I know Katniss. That's why we should bring them with us. We could leave at night and travel through the woods. You could hunt for food and before you know it, we'll be there." He makes it sound so easy. I guess he forgot the fact that the president has loaded the woods with even more dangerous creatures ever since he found out people were leaving. That's why we could never go through there. We would have to find another way.

"Peeta that's not going to work. Remember whats in the woods now? We would have to find some other way to get there. I don't know how, but there must be something." I really do want to go now that I think about it. Not just because my whole family will be safe, but because I'll see Gale again. I would never tell anyone that though, especially not Peeta.

"I know, but we have to try. What about going by hovercraft? The mayor or Haymitch could get us one. It would be hard but somehow. We have to try, Katniss. Please!" After everyone started leaving, we also talked about going but Peeta said we shouldn't risk it.

"Why do you want to go so bad Peeta? You never had the idea to go before, even when we had the chance. Why do you want us to leave so bad now?" I ask. There has to be some explanation as to why he wants to go out of the blue.

"I want you to be happy Katniss. I want you to be free," Translation: He wants me to be with Gale again because he knows I want to. Typical Peeta, always wanting my happiness before his own. That's why he asked if I missed him earlier.

"Okay, Peeta. We'll try to get a hovercraft. I don't know how but there has to be some way. First though, we have to convince My family and Gale's to go. Do you think your parents will?" I doubt his family will go, in fact I know they won't.

"No they won't come, but you have to get yours to. We'll tell them as soon as we have a plan to get a hovercraft. I'll talk to Haymitch and you ask the Mayor."

He walks out the door then and I sit there for a moment thinking of what to say to the Mayor. I don't think he will be able to get us a hovercraft. Peeta was just desperate, but I'll see what I can do.

* * *

I knock on the door of the Mayors house and then wait. I still have no clue what to do but it's worth a try. After a few seconds he answers.

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" I haven't come to the Mayor's house for a long time. Ever since Madge left I had no reason to ever come here.

"I need to ask a favor of you. Can I come in please?" I ask politely. He nods and I follow him into one of the livingrooms he has. It has white walls and red sofas to sit on. There is a little fireplace in the corner of the room. I sit on one of the little red chairs next to the couch. As I think about what to say, the mayor starts a conversation.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." I don't know who he's talking about at first untill I realize it's Madge.

"That's kinda on the subject I want to talk to you about. You see, we want to go to District 13 but we can't because the President added a bunch of mutations to the forest. So we were wondering if there was anyway to get a hovercraft to go," I wait for his reaction which was a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and doubt.

"I don't know what I can do for you there, Katniss. I'm sorry, but I have no control over that," I knew it. He would never be able to get us one.

"You could steal one though," Wow, I never though Mayor Undersees would ever suggest stealing from the capitol. I know he hates them but he is too afraid to ever do anything so serious. Kinda like the rest of District 12 and all the other Districts.

"Yea, we just don't know how we would get even close to one. Peeta went to talk to Haymitch to see what he can do. I don't know what that is, but it was worth a try. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry I wasn't any help, but I know what you could do. Sneak on train to the capitol dressed as Peacekeepers. Old Cray probably wouldn't notice any of the uniforms are gone. Then when you get there, use anyone you know in the capitol to help you. Steal a hovercraft and take off to district 13," That does sound like a plan and its the only one we got so may as well try.

"Thanks, I better get going. Thank you for all your help," He nods and I walk out the door.

I have to find Peeta and ask him about what Haymitch suggests. Then I'll tell him my new plan.

Now we just have to put that plan in action.


	4. Plan in Action

After talking to the Mayor, I went to go find Peeta at Haymitch's house. They are sitting with there heads bent over the table.

"Hey, whats going on?" I ask as I walk through the door. They look up at me, taking their eyes away from their work.

"Don't you ever knock?" Haymitch snaps.

"Don't you ever bathe?" I shoot back. I probably shouldn't be mean to Haymitch, he, after all, did save my life, but he also was the one who got us into this mess.

He just grunts and Peeta starts talking.

"He said he might be able to find a way to leave. Chances are we'll have to sneak into the capitol and steal a hovercraft ourselves. We need a plan though." That's my cue to engage in the conversation.

"Yeah and I got one. We sneak onto a capitol train and steal one dressed as peacekeepers. Then when we get one, we head off to District 13." It sounds so easy, but we still need the details. They think this plan over for awhile, then Haymitch looks at me.

"I see where you're going with that, but we still need to find a way to contact the people in District 13. I think I might know how to so that they can send someone to meet us when we arrive. We also need to find a way to get past the Capitol guards. We need a lot of disguises because all of us will be recognizable." I ponder on his statement. What if this actually worked? We would all be free of the Capitol. Prim wouldn't have to live in fear anymore.

"We have to start as soon as posible. If we wait too long then we might lose our chance," I point out.

They nod and we get start planning some more.

* * *

I got the uniforms from Crays house and Haymitch found a way to radio 13. It really was true that they were underground. I wasn't as surprised though because I knew that if it wasn't true, all those people who left would have come back- I hope.

Peeta told all our families about our plan. My mom and Prim agreed right away that it was best we leave. Gale's mom, though, was a little hard to convince, but after a while she agreed. Like I said, Peeta's family didn't want to come. So it's just Haymitch, Peeta, my mom, Prim, the Hawthornes, and me. The Mayor told us that a capitol train was leaving tonight so that's when we should go. We all packed up our belongings and were on our way to the capitol. Haymitch, Peeta, and I were dressed as Peacekeepers so that we could steal the ship and then bring everyone else on it.

So far everyting was going according to the plan. We all loaded into the back of the train where cargo was stored. Before we know it, we will be arriving in the Capitol.

"How much longer?" Rory, Gale's brother, asks.

"Not much sweetie. We are almost there," Hazelle answers her son. I knew it would be a little while longer. We will be on the train for days. There isn't much space and it is really dusty and smelly.

This was going to be a long ride.

*Two Days Later*

Everyone awoke to the train slowing down. Some of us got up to look out the little window on the end of the train. There it was, the city filled with tall buildings and scary looking people. It was a beautiful city though. It was huge compared to the small districts we live in, a lot nicer too.

We were looking at the Capitol of Panem.

* * *

_Sorry, that was a really wimpy and stupid chapter. I will make the next one better because if I added when they steal the hovercraft to this chapter, it would be too long. I might not be able to write for awhile because I have a huge project for school due soon. Sorry about how short this chapter was. Please read the next one. REVIEW!_


	5. Authors Note

_Sorry that it is taking me forever. I had a huge project due but I am done! I also have NO clue what to write for the next chapter so I need time to think that over. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I hate when that happens to me but I need to say I am SOOOOO SORRY for my grammer!!! I suck at that and I have nobody to proof read my stories. Just me ): So please forgive me and sorry if it is unbearable. My spelling isn't so great either. So Sorry and PLEASE continue to read and review. I need more reviews or i'll start doing that annoying thing where people go "I'll update if I have ____ amount of reviews." So R&R!_


	6. The Capitol

It's dark outside, but bright enough to see everything because of all the lights in the capitol. We make our way off the train and around the tracks. Haymitch is in the lead because he knows where he's going. The it goes me, my mom and Prim, Gale's siblings, Hazelle and Peeta. There is a building about a mile away that has all of the hovercrafts. Haymitch is going to sneak in and steal one while Peeta and I cover his back. Everyone else will be hidden not to far away from the building, but far enough to be hidden from unwanted eyes. Once we are in, Peeta will grab everyone and we will make our way to District 13.

As we come closer to the building, we spot Peacekeepers and other Capitol people all around us. Haymitch leads us into the shadows of the trees. Each step we are closer to our escape, and each step closer to danger. We are not to far now, but we run into a problem. There are peacekeepers everywhere. Guarding on the roof tops, the doors to the buildings, and there are probably more inside the hovercraft garage. Maybe this isn't going to be as simple as I thought. Sure we are dressed as Peacekeepers, but what if they ask for ID. Haymitch never thought of that, did he?

If they spot us, we're all dead.

Once we reach the spot to hide everyone, Haymitch motions for us to follow. I see him walking right up to the guards at the doors leading into the building. One is tall and the other is medium hight and bulky. What is he doing? Trying to get us killed? I look at Peeta to see that he isn't the slightest bit worried about what might happen when they Peacekeepers spot us. They do, but Haymitch continues walking and if I stop now then they might get suspicious.

"Hello, gentlemen," Haymitch greats them. The two Peacekeepers eye him, Peeta and I, they also notice our uniforms.

"Can I help you," the tall, muscular one on the left answers.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could take a ship to search for any runaways. President Snow asked us personally to take one to the woods behind District 12," Haymitch responds. They tall one looks at the one on the right for an answer.

"We'll have to ask President Snow if this is true. If he says you are telling the truth, you can take one," The bulky one answers, taking out a walki-talki.

Great, now we will be dead in a matter of minutes. I'm thinking of the ways we will die when Haymitch takes a swing at the tall one. Peeta hits the bulky one and they both go down. I'm frozen in shock when Haymitch tells us to hurry. The guards at the top of the buildings saw us and are now running to get us. Our plan goes differently than I thought. Haymitch and I run to get the Hovercraft while Peeta goes to grab our families. We don't have much time because they are coming. Faster, we have to go faster.

I am afraid Haymitch is too slow. If they catch us, we're all dead. I wonder how far Peeta is from us. Is everyone safe right now, or did they get caught. I turn to see the peacekeepers coming. Peeta is on the other side with my family and friends. Almost there. There are Peacekeepers everywhere. We just have to go a little further without getting caught. We need to make it out alive, but can we?

Almost to the ship. Haymitch grabs my arm and pulls me into the hovercraft. Peeta pushes Prim and my mom in and Gale's family follows after. The Peacekeepers are at the ship and they grab Peeta's arm. I smack the one holding Peeta and he stumbles back, knocking into another one. Once we're all in, Haymitch shuts the door.

"Do you even know how to work this thing?" I ask Haymitch.

"Just be patient. I'll get it going," he snaps at me. He pushes a couple of buttons and the thing comes to life. Haymitch grabs the wheel while Peeta keeps pushing buttons. Pretty soon we lift off, all the Peacekeepers below us. Once we are outside the building we head out of the capitol. They probably will be after us soon so we don't have much time to lose them.

Haymitch steers us out of the capitol where I can see woods out the giant window. Now all we have to do is make it to district 13.

Haymitch puts the ship on autopilot while everyone else takes a seat on some of the chairs in the livingroom space. It will take a couple of days to get to District 13. Haymitch leads us to our rooms which are down the hall. I walk into my room to find a bed, a dresser, and a couch. They aren't very big, but I am just fine with that. I wish I could stay with my mom and Prim, but Haymitch says I need my own room. I decide to check out the rest of the ship.

I walk down another hall that leads to a small kitchen. It has a fridge and a few counters with a table. I take a seat and think about what I will do when we reach District 13. I know I will have to find Madge and ask her how she is doing. Then I'll see if Greasy Sae is doing alright. If everyone is okay, then I'll find Gale.

Gale. My best friend. Who I haven't seen in a year. The person who has been through so much that the games don't even seem all that bad. I wonder what he'll say to me. Has he missed me as much as I missed him? I hope because I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't love me anymore. He said he would always love me. Did he mean it?

Prim walks into the room, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hey," she greats me, taking a seat across from me.

"Hey, whats up?" I ask. She just shrugs and looks down.

"Are you okay Prim?" She looks up and smiles. I can't tell if it is fake or not. Prim always has been a better actor then me.

"Ya I'm fine. Why would you ask that?" She replies. Well maybe it's because you come in her and just sulk.

"I don't know. You just look kinda down," I tell her.

"I'm fine Katniss. It's okay. Just, I didn't really want to leave District 12. We were okay there, living in the Victors Village," She tells me.

So that's it. She didn't want to go. Here I am being selfish while my sister has to follow all of us and be pushed around. I've put my sister in danger tonight, thinking she wanted to go, to be free.

"I'm sorry Prim. It's just, we can't stay there forever. Things might get very bad. We'll be safer in District 13," I tell her. She just shrugs and walks out the room.

Well that went well. I hope she'll get use to the idea that we can't live in District 12. It is just to dangerous with the reaping and all. She'll see sense. I hope.

Over the next couple of days, we talk, eat, and sleep. It is pretty boring on the hovercraft. Not much to do. Haymitch contacted District 13 and told them we were on our way so now they are expecting us, meaning they won't freak out when they see a capitol hovercraft above their hidden district.

Pretty soon we are arriving at the District.

"Alright everbody, listen up," Haymitch tells is. "When we get there, we need to follow all their rules and listen to exactly what they say. Got it? They will probably send someone we know to pick us up so look for familar faces," he tells us all.

I feel us starting to desend. We all run to the window to take a look. When I get there I see it is all just rubble, but I know that everything and everyone are underground. I also look and see the person we know waiting for us.

It's Madge.


	7. District 13

"Madge!" I call when I step out of the hovercrafts big metal doors. She looks in my direction and smiles.

"Katniss, I'm so glad you're okay," she says as I pull her into a hug. It's so good to see that she is alright and safe. I've worried about her, wondering if she was still alive or dead in the middle of the forest.

When we pull apart she turns to speak to all of us. "Okay, everyone is waiting for you guys in our conference room. We've been having meetings the past year about the rebellion we are planning. We have a few plans worked out, but we need to decide who's doing what. If you all would just follow me, I'll take you down to the District."

We follow her into a little shack and she sticks a key into a little hole. Then a door on the back wall opens like an elevator. We all follow Madge inside as she presses a button that leads us down to District 13. It takes awhile for the elevator to reach the district. They are hidden really far down so the capitol won't find them. When we get there the doors open and a surprised gasp escapes my mouth.

There are buildings everywhere and people walking around with bags and other things. The children are all running around freely and there are little houses lined up along pathways leading into different places. All around are lights and lamps that light the place so you can see perfectly. I look to my right to see that Peeta and everyone else, except Haymitch, are just as surprised as me. I never expected this. I pictured people walking around with flashlights, trying to see where they're going. I thought there would only be a few buildings that are all crumpled and everyone would be frowing because they didn't have any fresh air and sunlight.

Everyone looks like they are pleased that they are underground, hidden from the capitol. There are a lot of people smiling and some are even whistling. I guess it's because they are Hunger Games free. Madge steps out and we all follow her down a pathway to the right. It leads to a big building that I asume is the Justice Building. I walk through the wide doors into a stunning room with white walls and marble floors. There is a lady behind a counter straight ahead. Madge walks up to her and says, "The mockingjay is here along with her family and friends."

The woman smiles and tells us to proceed ahead. Madge leads us down a hallway to a room thats labled "Conferece Room". She opens the door and smiles at me telling me to continue into the room.

I walk in to see a long wooden table with people sitting around it. There is a tall bald man sitting at the end of it. He is wearing a white button up shirt with a blue tie. I look around at the other people and realize that I know some of them. I see Greasy Sae sitting there smiling at me. She looks the same except she is glowing a little, truely happy to be here. I spot a patch of red and see that it is Darius. He nods his head in my direction and gives me a tiny half smile. I smile back and continue looking at the people. There is a women with blonde hair cut to her chin and a man with black hair who looks like he hasn't slept in days. I also see Ripper who smiles a tiny smile at me and waves. I wave back and the tall bald man stands.

"Alright Miss Everdeen, please take your seat," He says to me. I take a seat between Darius and the blonde woman. Peeta sits next to Greasy Sae and Hymitch sits towards the end next to the bald man. "Now we need to discuss the topics of the rebellion. We have decided to who is doing what. Team A, you will be leading districts one through six. Team B will be leading seven through twelve. Miss Everdeen, Haymitch, and Mr. Mellark will be added to the group of people going to the capitol," He tells us all. We then talk about strategy. Teams A and B will head out to the districts they are assigned while the group I'm in will head to the capitol. So far I know my group is Haymitch, Peeta, Greasy Sae, Madge, Darius, and me. We are still looking for people to join the teams. The B team is the biggest so far and it has about 2,000 people in it.

At the end of the meeting, Madge lead us to where we will be staying. I'm staying with my mom and Prim in one house and Peeta is in another house. I don't know where the Hawthornes are staying because they were led somewhere else by the bald man. Haymitch is staying in a house across from me and Peeta. I decide to go out and explore the town a little bit. There are many path ways that lead to different neighborhoods. As I head to the town square I spot Rory and Vick looking into a shop window. As I aproach them I see that they are whispering something to each other.

"Hey, guys," I great them. They stop talking and turn towards me.

"Oh, hey Katniss," Rory replies.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask but they just shrug and point twords the shop window they were looking in. It is just a clothing store. I don't know why they would be interested in it. "Where are you guys staying?" I ask a different question.

"Down that pathway," Vick tells me.

"How come you guys aren't by us?" It would make sense if we were all together. Why are they so far away. I want to keep them close to protect them, I owe Gale that. Where is Gale any way?

"We're staying at Gale's house," Oh that makes sense.

"How is he?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer.

"I don't know, he wasn't there. They said he was out hunting in the woods above. He brings them food sometimes," Rory says. Gale is above ground hunting! For all we know he could have been captured by the capitol. He could be dead! There I go again thinking the worst possibility.

"Well, we better get going. Mom said we had to be back after we were done looking around. This place is just normal like every other district except the fact thats its under ground," Rory says. Ya because all the districts are normal. Right.

"Ya I better get going too. If Gale comes back tell him I'm looking for him," They nod and scurry off. Next I decide to go find Madge. She left back to her house after she showed us ours so I'll have to ask someone where she lives.

I walk back into the Justice Building and up to the woman at the counter. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where Madge Undersee lives?" I ask her.

"Yes, one moment. Ah, she lives down Cunning Street, house number 1215," She answers after looking it up at her computer. I thank her and walk out of the building down a road to Cunning Street.

When I see the sign that tells me I'm on the right road, I turn and look for Madge's house. All the houses look the same except each has a different colored door. All tha houses have the numbers on them right next to the doors. I look for 1215 and see that it is a ways down the road. As I near the house, I see children playing in their yards, people sitting on benches on poarches in fornt of their houses, and others talking in the windows.

I walk up to Madges door and knock twice. I wait awhile till she answers the door. "Katniss! It's good to see you again. Please come in."

As I walk in I notice we are standing in what appears to be the living room. Next to that is the kitchen and I can see stairs down a hallway that I'm guessing leads to bedrooms.

"Can I get you anything?" She asks me.

"No, I was just seeing how you are doing. Is everything going okay in the district?" I ask.

"Everythings fine. The only problem would be food, but we have people who go out and hunt for us daily. Others like to gather food for us. We should be just fine for now." She smiles. Then she gets this worried look on her face.

"Katniss, hows my father?" I was wondering why she didn't mention him.

"Last I saw him he was fine. He helped us plan getting out of District 12," I reasure her. Right now though, I don't know how he is.

"Thats good. Thank you, is there anything else I can help you with?" She asks.

"Well, when do the people hunting get back?" I don't look her in the eye. Instead I look out the big window she has in front of her house. Thats when I notice people coming out of their houses and heading to the square. I look at Madge to see she is looking out the window too.

"Looks like they're back right now."

_Thank you for reading! Please review or I won't update the next chapter. If I get reviews from everyone who reads this, I'll update as soon as possible. I still don't know how I'm going to get Katniss and Gale together. I don't know what to have them say. I don't want to dissapoint anyone. Please continue reading and reviewing!_


	8. The Return

I'm running to the square with Madge at my side. I can see a crowd of people there already. Everyone wants the meat, but thats not why I'm going there. I search the faces of the people, but only see strangers. I'm still looking when Madge grabs my hand and leads me behind a building. We walk around it, getting us closer into the square and around the people. Everyone is there and I can see my family and Gale's waiting there.

We walk over to stand next to them and I notice that Hazelle is smiling. I wonder what it's like to not see you own child for a year and now have the chance to look at there face again. She gasps and runs over to someone. I look quickly to where she is running and see him. He looks the same, but his face almost looks as if it is darker. He isn't smiling and his hair has gotten longer, growing a little over his eyes.

A surprised look croses his face when he sees his mother running over to him. He stands there in confusion as she places her arms aroung him. Hazelle is standing there crying, holding her son and pretty soon Rory, Vick, and Posy are running into Gale's arms. He hugs them each for a long time. By the look on his face I can tell he is still in shock that his family is there. He doesn't even look my way, but I'm pretty sure he knows I'm there. He has every right to be mad at me but when you think about it, I never had the choice. He should know that I had to chose Peeta, even if I didn't want to.

My mother and Prim walk up to give him a hug. I stay behind, afraid at what he'll do when he sees me. Really, I am afraid he won't do anything when he sees me. So I stand there till everyone is done hugging. Madge stays with me, her arm linked with mine.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" She asks me when I don't move forward. I give her a look that says I am afraid and she just nods, gripping my arm tighter. I stand there looking at Gale, hoping he'll look my way and at the same time, hoping he wont. He does look up and his eyes meet mine. It's only for a second because he looks away and back towards his family. Only a second but thats all it took to see that dash of pain and hurt in his eyes. All it took to rip my heart in two because of the pain, guilt, and longing I felt. I want to just run up and hug him but instead I stay back, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

I've done enough of that, just by marrying Peeta I've pushed him to the limit. My damage is done.

We walk back to Gale's house in silence. I walk a little ways behind everyone, just wanting to get out of here. All of us are heading back to where Gale and the rest of his family are staying, even Peeta decided to come along. I'm kinda glad he'll be there, but I know it will only just add to the tension that is already in the air.

Gale lives a few blocks away from me and everyone else. His house is the same size though, pretty big for just one person though. I guess thats good because his family is staying with him now. When we reach it we all pile in. His house looks a lot like Madge's except the kitchen is on the other side of the large livingroom. We all sit down and just sit in silence for awhile. I look up at Gale and see he is staring off into space, not even glancing once my way. I wish he would talk to me. He hasn't said anything to me the whole time he's been back. I though when I arrived and we met up again, are old friendship would take off where we left it, back in the woods the day of the reaping. I was wrong of course, our old, uncomplicated friendship will be forever lost. Just like I will be without it.

"So, hows everyone been doing?" Someone asks. To my surprise it was Gale. He was just sitting there I didn't expect him to be the first one to speak, he's never been one for talking.

"Everythings been fine. I'm glad we're away from district 12 though," My mother answers him. Hazelle just nods while the rest of us sit there. Haymitch sighs and Peeta sniffs. We all go back into uncomfortable silence.

"Whats going on people? Snap out of it!" I look up to see Madge talking to us. "You guys haven't seen each other in along time and now you just sit here. Will somebody just say something?" She looks around at each of us.

I bow my head while everyone else turns away.

"Well fine then. I'm gonna leave and you all can work this out. In the morning we'll all go out somewhere and have a nice long chat," With that said, Madge leaves the house with the door slaming behind her.

I look up at everyone else to see their reactions of what just happened but none of them really care.

"I'm gonna make some dinner, would you like to help me?" Hazelle says to my mother. My mom nods and they walk off into the kitchen.

"Well, it's been fun but I really should be going," Haymitch says before standing and leaving. Rory eventually gets bored and wonders up stairs with Vick following behind him.

Its just Gale, Peeta, Posy, and me left sitting in the room. Posy has fallen asleep on the couch, Peeta is looking out the window, and Gale is staring at the floor. I keep glancing his way but he never looks up.

"Is something wrong?" I blurt out. He just sits there not even acknowledging me. I just sigh and get up to help in the kitchen, leaving Peeta and Gale to their thoughts.

"Do you guys need any help?" I ask my mom and Hazelle.

"Ya could you set the table? Plates and cups are in that cabinet," I pull out six glasses and plates and head to set the table.

When everything is ready, we all come in to eat. Hazelle serves us all while my mother pours us something to drink. When I take my seat across from Gale, I notice that we're having turkey with blue berries. Yummm.

I look up at Gale but he doesn't look my way. I kick him under the table but he still doesn't pay attention. Doesn't even acknowledge me sitting across from him. Ughh, he's making me mad! I haven't seen him forever and he wont even look at me. So I sit there, eating my dinner in peace with Gale ignoring me.

After dinner we all go into the livingroom to actually talk. I don't feel like listening to everyone so I just stay and wash the dishes. Half way through, surprise, surprise, Gale walks in to grab something. I stop him before he can make a run for it.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him. He just shrugs. "Gale, I can tell something is bothering you, what is it?" He stands there thinking for a moment, then he just shakes his head slowly in disapointment, as if saying I don't understand the obvious. "Well then," and I turn back to my dishes, letting him leave. Fine, let him keep to himself, let him just ignore me for the rest of his life. I don't care!

But thats a lie. I do care. A lot.


	9. Away From The Woods

It's been a week here and I still haven't had a full conversation with Gale. Sure we make eye contact, and trade a hello or two, but rarely. We haven't talked for days. He really needs to forget the past! Let it go, he can't blame everything that happened on me. He'll have to talk sooner or later! Hopefully, it will be sooner.

Right now I am walking into town with Madge. She has changed a lot. She use to be quiet but now she likes to yell at people. A lot of out bursts like the night at Gale's house have happened recently with her. She stands up for other people and herself more often, which I think is a good thing.

I don't know what I would do without Madge, she has been such a good friend. She probably is getting annoyed with me because I keep mentioning how Gale is being so selfish and not saying anything to me, but she doesn't show it. Atleast not in front of me. For all I know she could go home and talk about how rude I have been, but who could blame me? I've been through a lot that includes losing my best friend and yes, the man I love.

"Can you believe it?" I say suddenly to Madge. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Believe what Katniss? How Gale has been being selfish and that he should really pay more attention to you? Or how everyone should feel sorry for you because you have it worst than everyone?" She yells at me. I stop walking, shocked.

"What?" I ask her, confused. When did I become the bad guy? I thought Gale was.

"Katniss don't you see? Gale is ignoring you because you hurt him!" I look down at my feet.

"Thats not my fault! I didn't chose to marry Peeta. I had to or else Gale would get hurt," I tell her, trying to defend myself.

"You really are blind! Its not that he's mad about Peeta, although he is, he's mad because he wanted you, and you wanted him, but he couldn't have you! You told him that you loved him and then went off and married someone else! He tried to get away after that, that's why he left!" She yells at me. No, thats not why! It can't be!

"No, he said he wanted to fight in the rebellion," I say helplessly.

"No Katniss, he left because you broke his heart! He thought that by leaving, he could get away from the pain. He almost did you know, but then you came back! Along with you came the hurt and the sorrow! Thats why he left, to get away from you!" I stand there speechless. Is it true? He didn't want to see me anymore? He tried to run but like the monster I am, I wouldn't let him. I followed him to where he thought he could be away, but he was wrong. I ended up her too. And all because of me, he was suffering again. I am a monster. No wonder they say no one good ever wins the games. They're right, all of them.

"So Katniss, don't blame everything on him," and she turns and leaves. I still can't move. All I want to do is run away from this hell. All of it. The whole world is full of monsters that no one can escape. The capitol controls all the hurt. This place is nothing but power to the capitol. We are all pupets in their games. All of us are on strings which stop us from running to far away.

Instead of running, I decide to talk to Gale. He should be in the town somewhere. After a few minutes of searching, I find him walking out of the bakery.

"I need to talk to you," I say to him. He looks up and sees that it's me. He looks mad for a second, but hides it right away.

I lead him away from everyone and to a little wall off the edge of town. We stand in silence for awhile, staring at group of people walking by.

"I'm so sorry Gale. I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never do that to you," I say with tears forming in my eyes, but I push them back. I can't cry, not now.

"Why did you come here, Katniss?" That is probably the most he has said to me while I've been here. Really though, why did I come here? I want to fight in the rebellion, sure, but I also want to get away from the Capitol and their cruel games, but when I think about it, there really is only one good reason.

"I missed you Gale. And I'm sorry for that. I know now that I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry," He looks me in the eyes and all I see is sadness.

"I'm sorry too. I just wish you weren't married to Peeta. That will always be a part of you that has been controlled by the Capitol. A choice that wasn't yours," and of course hes right. "I feel kinda bad that Peeta got stuck with you though," I look over to him, wanting to punch him but I see that he's smiling so I can only smile back. And for once it's a real smile.

"Gale, I really have missed you. Its really good to be able to see you again," I tell him. He nods.

"You too. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you though. I have had a lot on my mind,"

"I know, it's okay. As long as you promise not to keep doing it, deal?" I ask him. He smiles and nods.

"Deal," he says, shaking my hand. I grip his hand for a second longer than usual. He looks at me and smiles a small smile. And I can see now that we might be able to atleast get our own friendship back. Away from the woods at home and here.

District 13, our new home.

_Thank you for reading! That is a new record for me! Two chapters in one night! Sorry this one is short though. 1,008 words. Keep reading for the next chapter! R&R or I wont update! THANKS!_


	10. Explosions

_Sorry there hasn't been much action so I will try to add some as best as I can. Thank you and continue reading._

* * *

Things have been going pretty good lately. Gale and I have fixed our whole friendship problems and the rebellion plannings have been going smoothly. I don't know what it is, but I have this feeling. A feeling that something bad is going to happen. I mean we live in a cruel world, everything is perfect right now and that doesn't seem right. What I am trying to say is it was all to easy. Nobody I love is hurt and we all are safe from the games, for now atleast. Maybe I'm just worried about the rebellion.

I try to push the thoughts from my head and continue what I was doing. Right now I am on my way with Peeta and Gale to the meeting room. We hold meetings every Mondays and Thursdays. We are getting so close to the rebellion that we can all feel it coming. Most of us are worried, but there are a few who can't wait to get this thing started. One of those people would be Gale. He is so ready to fight the capitol that he would go tonight. I think he's being crazy, but he feels like he is so prepared.

Me on the other hand, I am completely terrified. I'm so worried as to what will happen. I'm not worried about me though, it's my family and friends, the ones I love. I can't afford to lose them. I've tried so hard these past few years to keep them safe. Mainly it was from the Hunger Games, but now it runs much deeper than that. Now it's from the whole world. All the dangers in this place we call home.

Before I know it, we are at the Justice Building. It is a big building that holds a bunch of rooms and people who run the District. It's because of these people that everyone here has been hidden safely from the capitol. As we enter the big building, we head straight down the hall to the Conference Room they took us to when we first arrived.

"Alright everyone, take a seat," the tall bald man, who's name is Mick, says to us. I sit across from Madge and next to Greasy Sae. "Today we are going over the teams one last time," He tells us. If this is the last time then we must be getting pretty close to taking action. "Now, we all know our places right? Teams A and B should be pretty familiar with their plan. Today we will be discusing the team going to the Capitol. That team would be Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Madge, Sae, Darius, Wilton, Clarisa, Burton, Del, Mag, and me. We all should know our stations but lets review. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Haymitch, you will be taking the East enterance. Madge, Sae, Darius, and me will be taking the West. Everyone else will go through the cellar."

He pauses, letting us all take this in so we don't forget. I'm pretty pleased with my team so that I can keep a close eye on my friends. If only I had Madge on my team so I could keep a close eye on her. She just doesn't seem like the kind of person who fights. She has always been quiet around people but I guess I have too and I am a fighter.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Mick asks. I look around for any confused faces. Then I realize I have a question.

"Ya, when do we go to fight?" Mick looks at me and considers this.

"When the time comes, I will tell you, but for right now I don't have a certain date of when we will be leaving," He answers and smiles. "Anymore?" Nobody does so he continues, "Good so that should conclude this meeting. I will see you guys thursday." And we all clear out.

I'm walking back to my house with Peeta and Gale when Peeta suddenly stops. "How do you guys think this will all play out?" He asks us. I stand there thinking. We probably will lose a lot of lives. I hope we can get there and out without losing everyone.

"I think we have a chance," I tell them. Gale nods his head and looks down. Peeta just stands there considering my answer. After a while he nods too, and we continue walking.

"I need to stop by somewhere, I'll see you guys later," Peeta says and walks off into the square of people. It's just me and Gale walking now, in silence.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer. We continue walking in silence for awhile untill he answers.

"Just the rebellion, and District 12. I'm just wondering what everyone back home is doing. I've been wondering that a lot lately," He says, looking at me.

He was probably wondering about me and Peeta, together. The least I can do is hope not. I don't want Gale dwelling on the past. As much as he may wish, he can't change the past.

"Can I tell you a secret Gale? You can't tell anyone though, not your family, not Peeta, not anyone," He looks at me confused, but nods his head.

"I still don't love Peeta. I never have and I just relized I never will, and now I don't know what to do because I am stuck in this marriage that I don't want. I just feel so alone now, because here, in District 13, I don't have to pretend anymore but there is no way out of this. I'll always be pretending where ever I go," I say, waiting for his reply. He surprises me by pulling me into a hug. I burry my face into his shirt while he runs his hands through my hair.

"Katniss, you have a choice now. You can chose what you want here, away from the capitol. Everything will be okay now, we have the rebellion to set things right. I also want you to know that you're never alone. You have your mom, Prim, all your friends like Madge, and you have me. I won't give up on you Katniss, I'll always be here," As he says these things, I see a spark of hope. If we win this Rebellion, I will be able to chose what I want.

He drops his arms and I pull out of the hug. I hadn't noticed before but I can see Haymitch running towards me.

"Hey! We need you guys, quick!" He yells at us. What the hell does he want?

"Haymitch, what is it?" I ask but he just grabs my arm and starts to pull me back into town. I grab Gale's hand and lead him with us. "Where are we going?" Before I can ask anything else, I hear an explosion. "Haymitch, what was that?"

"Come on we have to hurry. You boy," he said, talking to Gale, "go get your family and hers and meet us back here. Pack up anything you guys need and hurry," Gale looks confused for a second but then runs to his home.

"Haymitch whats wrong? What was that explosion?" I ask him. He doesn't answer so I stop in my tracks. Then he turns on me and glares at me.

"We have to hurry! Come one, Katniss!" But I don't go, not till I get answers. I raise my eyebrows, waiting.

He sighs, "They found us," when he sees my look of confusion he continues," The capitol, they know where we are, and they know how to get to us. We have to hurry and get out of here," We continue running and thats when another, huge explosion hits.

Thats when I know, they're here.

* * *

_I'm still looking for a beta but I have a few offers. If I get a certain amount, I will go over them all and chose one. Thank you for reading!_


	11. Hope

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. All around me people were running and screaming, but I just stood there, unable to get my feet to move. Everywhere I look I see terror and confusion. How did they find us when we were so secluded underground? We had this perfect little hidden district and now our cover is blown. I knew things were too good to be true, but I never did anything about it because I didn't want to let this life go.

I'm brought back to reality when Haymitch grabs my arm and pulls me away from the flurry of people. I need to find my family before I go anywhere. Gale went to go get them but where is he? There are so many people I need to get out! Thats when I remember Peeta, he went to go do something. I have to find him too, he can't be left behind. All this runs through my head as Haymitch pulls me into an elevator. It's not the same one we took down here when we first arrived, but the one they use to send people into the woods to hunt.

"Haymitch, I can't leave everyone else. What about my family, the Hawthornes, and Peeta? We need to go back down and get them!" I say but Haymitch just ignores me and takes me to a craft that is waiting there. I try to resist but he is stronger than me. Before I can escape, he pulls me into the hovercraft and closes the door. I bang on the door, trying to open it back up.

"It's locked, sweatheart," Haymitch grunts and walks down a hall way. I follow him, ready to start a fight when I see people standing around us. I recognize Mick and a few others, but none of them are the people I love. I forgot all about Haymitch untill I see him turn the corner with a bottle of wine. I stalk after him and tap him on the sholder. He turns around to face me and I punch him hard in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for!" He asks, rubbing his jaw. I can feel the anger rising up inside me.

"Why did you leave them! We could have gone back to get the others but you just thought about yourself an-"

"Myself! I wasn't thinking about me, I was thinking about you! Who do you think the capitol are here for? You're the Mockingjay, you're the rebellion!" he cuts me off.

"Who cares about me? I just want to keep my family and friends safe and now I wont be able to do that because you left them behind!" I yell. He doesn't get that I don't care about what happens to me as long as everyone is safe. "Why did you leave them?"

"Like I said, I had to. You were my first priority. I had to get you out safely before I even thought about anyone else,"

"Why would you ever think about anyone else? You have no one else, it's just you and that alcohol," I tell him coldly before turning on my heel and walking the way I came. All the people that were around me are now staring at me. I know they heard everything Haymitch and I just said, but I don't care, I just keep walking.

I'm so mad because I don't even know if my family is alive. Is Peeta okay, did Gale make it out? None of my questions can be answered because nobody has the answers. Now I know what I must do next. I have to find my family and make sure they are safe. All I can do is hope that they are all out and breathing. If they are in the woods right now, that shouldn't be a problem because Gale can hunt for food and they have my mom to take care of any injuries.

I walk into a room to find Mick sitting at a small table. It looks like he is working on some paper work for the rebellion. I walk over to him as he looks up at me, his eyes have a worried expression in them.

"How did they find us?" I ask him, meaning the capitol. He just shakes his head and covers his face with his hands.

"They had a spy there. We didn't find out until it was too late and they had already arrived. We got lucky though, they didn't hear anything about the rebellion except the rumors going around 13 and half of those aren't true. The capitol doesn't know which ones are right and which ones are lies. Otherwise everything else was lost. Luckily we got you out, though," That makes me mad. Why does everyone think they have to keep me safe. Ya, I know I started the rebellion but otherwise I am not needed. I know just as much information as everyone else.

"Do you know which room I'm staying in?" He nods and tells me it's room 103. That should be easy enough to find, so I leave him to his work.

When I reach my room I open the door to find it looks the exact same as the other room I had. Now is the time I take to sort out what I am going to do to find my family. They have to be somewhere close to where District 13 was. Unless, no, but what if they got captured and taken to the capitol? What if Gale didn't make it in time to them and they were abducted? All I can do is guess where they are, but where ever they are, I hope everyone is together and safe.

All I can do is hope.

* * *

_Sorry, It was short but I am updating the next chapter really soon. It will be in Gale's POV and will talk about where everyone else is and who all made it out. Continue reading! Please, PLEASE, review or else. _


	12. Run: Gales POV

Earlier:

_"Hey! We need you guys, quick!" He yells at us. What the hell does he want?_

_"Haymitch, what is it?" I ask but he just grabs my arm and starts to pull me back into town. I grab Gale's hand and lead him with us. "Where are we going?" Before I can ask anything else, I hear an explosion. "Haymitch, what was that?"_

_"Come on we have to hurry. You boy," he said, talking to Gale, "go get your family and hers and meet us back here. Pack up anything you guys need and hurry," Gale looks confused for a second but then runs to his home._

Gale's POV

I'm running back to my house while everyone around me is screaming. Once I reach my street I sprint harder. There is another loud _boom_ which just makes me run faster. I have to reach them in time to run back and get the Everdeens. My house comes into view and I can see my mom leaving with my siblings.

"Mom!" I yell to her. She looks up and spots me. I can see Posy crying in my mothers arms and Rory is looking around franticly. When I reach them I speak quickly. "Listen, you guys need to run to the elevator we use to go into the woods. Take it up and run into the woods, don't go to far in. Hide there while I grab the Everdeens and we will meet you there," I tell her. She nods and I start to run again. The Everdeens live a little farthur away from the square than we do. I keep running into people who are going the opposite direction as me.

I recognize some of the people, but I just keep going. I'm almost to the Everdeens when I see Peeta standing in front of his house. He just stands there staring off as if nothing is happening. I'm deciding whether or not to get him to come with us but by the look on his face I can see he doesn't care what happens so I leave him and burst through the Everdeens door.

I run into the livingroom to see Prim and Mrs. Everdeen huddled in a corner. A look of relief washes over their faces when they see that it's me.

"Come on we have to go. They will be here any minute so we better hurry. Grab a few things we might need like any medical supplies," I tell them while throwing random stuff into a bag. Mrs. Everdeen nods and hurries over to where she stores the medicine.

This all takes about two minutes and then we are out the door. I look over in Peeta's yard to see he is gone. Maybe he came to his senses and made it out. I can't worry about him right now, all I need to do is get the Everdeens out.

The elevator is at the end of an ally off the square. I lead everyone there and pile them all in. Thats when I remember Madge, I have to go see if she made it out.

"Mrs. Everdeen, lead Prim into the woods where you will find my family. Stay there and wait for me, I will be right back," As I turn to leave she calls out to me.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Madge" I say, never stopping. I have to reach her house before anyone else has. What if she already left and now I am going back for nothing. Well, better be safe than sorry. '_Even though I will be sorry if shes not there and I get captured' _I think. I push the thoughts away and hurry down Madge's street. If only we all lived by each other than this would have been a hell of a lot easier. Thats when I spot someone from the capitol. I hide behind a bush while they run by, holding their gun out. I check to make sure the coast is clear, then I start heading around the bush, back towards Madge's house.

I can see it and I am almost there when I hear a _crack. _I can't tell what it is until pain coarses through my body from my head.

Before I can turn around to see who hit me, everything goes black.


	13. Mockingjay

Katniss's POV

I sat at a small desk in the corner of my room, planning. I had to think about how I was going to find my family or this would never work. Nobody came in to see me and for that I was glad. I hadn't spoken to Haymitch since our little fight. If it were the old me, I would have started to feel sorry right about now, but it's not the old me, it hasn't been for awhile now. I just wish my whole family was safe with me. Everything was becoming perfect, we were all together again. Then _they_ had to find us and now we're separated, again! I am all alone here while, hopefully, Prim, my mom, Gale, the Hawthornes, Peeta, and Madge are together in the forest.

I wish I could get as far away from the Capitol and their cruel ways as possible. Then I could be happy with my family and friends by my side. If only my father was alive, then he would tell me everything was okay and I would believe him. I always trusted him and he knew how to make me feel better. He would comfort me and I would feel like things were going to be okay. I trusted him with my life. When he died I was terrified that I would never find anyone I could trust as much as I trusted him again, but I did. Gale, my best friend who I could tell anything and everything. I trusted him and he trusted me. We were a great team and them I went into the stupid games and everything changed.

We grew farther and farther apart. Then I completely lost him when I married Peeta. He tried to run from me and the pain I brought, but I wouldn't let him by following him. I later found out why he ran and I felt horrible that I was a problem to him. I now realize that I lost myself in those Games and with myself, I lost everything else including Gale. I hurt him by telling him I love him because we could never be together. I still love him though, I always will.

I just wonder where he is now.

* * *

Gale's POV

_I am walking through the woods, a bow over my sholder. I have no clue where I am going but I don't stop walking. I will just have to see where my feet take me. Maybe I am going to my death, maybe I am dead right now and on my journey to where ever I am aloud to go after death. After all I did, I doubt that I will be going somewhere good. I have made the person I love chose between me and someone else and when she didn't chose me, I ran. I ran away from my problems like a coward._

_There trees are starting to thin out. I can see light up ahead of me. Where ever I am going, I must be near. I am so close when I feel this pain shot through me. It feels like it is coming from the back of my head. Thats when I hear the voices._

_"Do you think he's okay?" I hear one person ask, but I can't figure out who it is. It sounds like a man. I try to follow the voices to where ever they are. _

_"I don't know, maybe we should try to wake him again," This time its a girl speaking. I am almost to the line of the trees when I feel someone shake me. _

_"Gale? Gale!" the man says. The voices are so close that I know I am almost there, just beyond these trees. I walk through the trees and everything turns red. Like when you look up at the sun and close your eyes. I can feel myself regaining consciousness._

I open my eyes to find two people leaning over me. These must have been the people speaking to me, trying to wake me. I look at the man and notice I recognise him. Its the baker boy, Peeta Mellark. The one who stole Katniss from me. What is he doing here and where am I?

I look over to the female and see Madge, the mayor's daughter. That's when I remember I was going to get her when someone hit me in the back of the head.

"Gale are you okay?" Madge asks me. I nod my head and she gives me a small smile. I start to sit up but I become dizzy from the pain on my head. I lay back down and ask what happened.

"Well, after I saw you running to the Everdeens, I decided to go see if Madge made it out. When I reached her house, she was still there so I told her to pack up some things. Then on our way to the elevator, we saw you lying there, knocked out. We both carried you to the elevator and now we're in the forest," Peeta tells me. So we made it out, everyone is out and in this forest.

"We have to find my family and the Everdeens," I tell them. They both nod and I try to sit up again. When we have everything packed, we decide to check the part of the forest where the elevator is. That's where I told my family to wait so they must be over there somewhere.

We are trekking through the woods when we hear something in the bushes. We all stop and stare in that direction. A small rabbit comes hopping out of it until it sees us, then it runs back in the other direction. That reminds me that we need to start hunting for food soon.

"How are we going to get food? We don't have any weapons," I ask the others. They both shrug and I stand there thinking. We could try to trap them, but that means staying in one place for awhile. We need to get going and find my family. "Okay we have two choices, stay here and set some snares, or go and find the others and get food later. Which one?" I ask them. I really think we should get food later because my family is out there somewhere and I have to find them.

"I really think we need to find food first because what if we wait and we don't catch anything and starve? I think we should stay here." Peeta says. Madge agrees with him by nodding. They obviously don't get that the others need food too. "And besides, if we wait and find them, we all will starve anyway," he says, as if he was reading my mind. I will probably regret this, but I agree. We need to get food. So I decide to set some snares while Madge and Peeta build a small fire.

I am setting the snares when I hear someone behind me, I turn to see Peeta walking up to me.

"Hey," he says to me. Why did he come over here?

"Hey," I reply, focusing on the snare. He just stands there watching me. "Do you need something?" I ask him. He comes over and sits by me. I just keep my eyes on the snare, trying to ignore him.

"How did you meet Katniss?" He asks me. Why would he want to know that? I raise one eyebrow at him and he just stands there looking at me. There is curiousity in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask him. I didn't say it rudely or anything, I just want to know why he cares.

"I was just wondering how you guys became friends." He tells me. "Whats the story behind you guys?" I look at him for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell him the story of me and Katniss meeting. He has an earnest look on his face so I decide to tell him.

"I was hunting in the woods one day, I had set a few snares so I was going to check them. I was just walking into the area I held them when I saw her. She was staring at the rabbit handing in front of her. There was a squirel on her belt and a bow over her sholders. I thought she was going to steal my rabbits when she reached up to touch the snare, so I said 'Thats dangerous' and she jumped back. I walked out from behind the tree I was hidding behind and walked over to her. I asked her what her name was and she only whispered it so I thought she said Catnip.

I said 'Well, Catnip, didn't you know stealing was punishable by death.'

She glared at me and said 'Katniss! And I wasn't stealing, I was just looking at your snare, mine never catch anything.' Then I asked her how she got the squirel and she said she shot it, motioning to her bow.

I asked her if I could see her bow and she said 'Just remember, stealing is punishable by death' using my own words against me. Then I smiled, it took along time for me to get her to smile back at me. She didn't really trust me, I could tell, but eventually, we became hunting partners. She taught me how to use a bow and I taught her how to set a snare. We ended up splitting up out haul and sharring it between our families. We became best friends and we could trust each other with anything. Then the reaping came and, well, you know the rest." I look up at him and he just stares at the ground. He sighs and looks up.

"Do you miss the way things use to be between you guys?" He asks me.

"Of course I do, I wish we were at home right now, hunting. I would give anything to have things back to normal between us. Everything is so complicated now." I tell him honestly. I do miss the way things were between us. When we would tell each other everything and we had this cool friendship between us. Then she had to go into the games and fall in love with the boy sitting next to me. Nothing was going to be the same, ever.

"Guys!," Madge calls from behind the trees, "Come looks at this!" We run back the way we came and find Madge looking over a cliff at a valley. I look down the cliff into the land below. All around in the field are tents and fires with people walking around.

"What is this?" Peeta asks. Madge points to something waving in the wind. I squint my eyes and see it.

It's the Mockingjay symbol.


	14. Beginning

Katniss's POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen, looking at my lunch in front of me. I don't feel like eating, for all I know my family isn't eatning so why should I? The only thing I have been doing this whole time on the craft is sitting in my room. Haymitch told me he was trying to find my family and that I should just drop trying to find them. Since when have I ever listened to Haymitch though? He doesn't understand me, he doesn't know what I am going through. He probably hasn't ever lost a loved one.

We haven't spoken much, only when needed to. I don't even know where we are going on this ship. I asked Haymitch and he said that we were going somewhere to help in the rebellion, but who knows where that is? It could be anywhere. I hardly know anything that is going on with the outside world. I don't really pay attention to anything that involves the rebellion. I just want it to be over with and it hasn't even started.

"Katniss," I hear my name being called. I walk outside the kitchen to see Haymitch and Mick coming down the hall. "There you are, we have news for you. We will be arriving at the rebellion station in an hour. So be ready!" Mick says and then he turns around and walks away. Great... Just what I wanted to do. Haymitch just stands there staring at me.

I give him a glare and walk back to my room to begin packing the few items I have. There isn't much. Just a backpack, water bottle, some clothes, and my mockingjay pin. I grabbed it before we left District 12 and have worn it since. I just took it off because it reminded me of the rebellion. I still have sometime so I walk over to the big window. Just a bunch of trees and there is some smoke in the distance. Like a small fire off in the woods. Who ever made it is pretty stupid for letting so much smoke come off it. If I can see it, any Capitol ship can.

I'm just getting ready to head out the door when there is a knock. I open the door to see Haymitch standing there.

"Everything okay?" I ask him, he's been acting weird lately. He gives me a little smile. "What is it?"

"I've just made contact with the rebellion area and they said some new comers came in," He tells me with a smile. My eyes light up and my heart lifts. "They said the your mom, Prim, Mrs. Hawthorne, and Gale's siblings came in. They were wandering throught the woods when some people in the rebellion found them. They are safe there now."

I smile and before I know it, I am hugging Haymitch. My family is safe! They are all okay, then it hits me. He said my family, Mrs. Hawthorne, and Gale's siblings, no Gale or Peeta, no Madge either.

I pull back. "What about the others? Gale, Peeta, and Madge? Did they make it out?" He looks down. "Haymitch!"

"We don't know. Gale went and got both you're families and sent them to the woods. Then he went back for Madge and we haven't seen him since. I don't know about Peeta either, your mom said he was at his house when it started. I have no clue, sorry."

I sit down on my bed. They couldn't be...dead. Could they? My heart falls. I was so happy to hear that my family was safe. When ever there;s good news though, there is always bad news.

"Haymitch when are we arriving?"

"In a couple of minutes. Are you ready?" I nod and he walks out the door. A deep sigh escapes my lips and I lie back on my bed. Just a couple of minutes until I see my family. It hasn't been long since I last saw them, but it will be good to see them safe. I try to think positive, Prim running into my arms, giving my mom a hug, seeing the Hawthornes again. Everyone safe, well, not everyone.

I decide it must be about time to go and meet Haymitch. He was waiting by the door leading out of the hovercraft.

"We will be landing in a few seconds. Now this place is filled with people who are nonstop thinking about the rebellion. So that means that they will want to ask you questions about your stunt with the berries. Beware. Now, I will lead you straight to your family when we arrive. For now, just ignore everyone else who tries to talk to you." I nod and he pats me on the sholder before walking to the control room.

I'm starring out the window at all the people walking around. It looks like a big campsite because there are tents everwhere and small fires set up in different places. I notice that some of the people are cooking food at the fires.

The hovercraft is landing in a small field just off the site. When it is fully on the ground, some people open the door. When I walk out I am showered in cheers and applause. People are all around clapping and smiling at me. I feel so famous, it was just like when I arrived after the Hunger Games. I never knew that all this time, people were planning a rebellion. I feel someone grab my arm and turn to see Haymitch.

He leads me down a pathway that is cleared of people. We walk to a small tent and Prim runs out, into my arms.

"Katniss! I thought we lost you. It's so good to see you're safe!" She tells me.

"I know, you too!" I hug her tighter and when we pull away, she has a huge smile on her face. "I love you Prim." I tell her and she gives me another quick hug.

"Mom has been worried about you too, come see her." We walk into the tent that looks like it can hold about five people. My mom is sitting in a small chair, reading something. She looks up as we walk in.

"Katniss," She says as she gets up and pulls me into a hug," I am so glad you're okay." She whispers in my ear.

"You too, mom." I hug her for a little bit longer before we break away. "Where are the Hawthornes? Are they okay?" I ask.

She nods. "They are just worried about Gale. We haven't seen him since he went back for Madge." She tells me.

"So I heard. No news from Madge or Peeta either?" She shakes her head and gives me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, sweatie."

"Where is Hazelle and the others?" She leads me out of the tent and a few tents down.

"Katniss! You're okay! Thank God," She hugs me and smiles. Hazelle is like another mother to me. All the Hawthornes are like family. They are supose to be my cousins after all. I don't ask about Gale though.

Rory and Vick come out of the tent to see whats going on.

"Hey Katniss," Rory greets me. He gives me a half smile. Rory looks a lot like Gale. Same hair, eyes, and skin tone. Rory's smile is different though. When ever Gale does smile, it is big and beautiful. Rory's isn't as full as Gale's is. Vick gives me a small wave. Vick has shorter hair than Gale and Rory. He's not as built as them either, but he is still young though. I smile at the two boys and see Posy peek her head out the tent.

Her face lights up when she sees me and she runs over to give me a hug.

"Hi Posy, how are you?" I ask her. She smiles and starts laughing.

"Good! Mommy said we are staying here in these things," She replies, motioning to the tent.

"Guys, we better get going. They are ready for Katniss now." Ready for me? To do what? I stare at Haymitch and he chuckles.

"Ready to do what?" I ask him.

"You are the Mockingjay, Katniss, time for you to address the crowd. Rally them up," He tells me. He raises his eyebrows and I get the message he is hinting at.

We walk over to a small stage that is lined up in the middle of the tents. Everyone is gathered around, and I mean everyone. There are a ton of people. It's time. I walk up to the stage, microphone in hand and say the one thing that will change the world forever.

"Let the rebellion begin!"


	15. Journey

Peeta's POV

"What is this?" I ask Gale and Madge. Madge just shrugs and Gale has a smile on his face. Wow, he never smiles. Then he starts laughing. What is wrong with him? "Um...Gale? Are you okay?"

"Don't you guys understand?" He asks, we shake are heads no. "This is it! The rebellion! This is the start of a whole new beginning! They are preparing to fight." he tells us. I look back at the flag waving in the air. It _is_ a mockingjay. But how do we know if it is not a trap, set up by the Capitol to lure people like us into their arms? I look back over at Gale and Madge. Madge is also considering this posibility.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Of course! Why else would there be a mockingjay printed on a flag?" He asks us. We both shrug and Gale just keeps looking at the field ahead of us. Thats when we hear a sound coming from the area. It someone speaking into a microphone. They said something and a bunch of cheers erupted from the crowd of people.

"What did they say?" I ask. They both shake their heads and I continue looking at the big crowd of people surounding something. "We should go down there." I tell them. Maybe it is a good idea. I mean, why would the Capitol hold something like this in the middle of the woods? Gale nods and Madge looks at me like I am crazy.

"Lets go," Gale says.

"Are you guys kidding me? We have no idea who or what is down there. We aren't even positive if they are part of the rebellion," Madge glares at both of us. It is very piercing, something I never though Madge was capable of. I take a step back but Gale just continues to look at her, unfazed. Katniss probably does the same thing. Where is Katniss?

"You guys, what happened to Katniss?" I ask them. A worried look crosses Madge's face.

"She was with Haymitch last I saw her. I am positive she is okay." Gale tells us and Madge relaxes. I nod and then Gale sighs. "Well, are we going or not?" He asks, looking at the both of us.

"I'll go," I reply. We both look at Madge. She sighs.

"Fine. But if anything happens to us, I am blaming you guys. Okay, first we need to put out that fire we started." I almost forgot about that.

"How long do you think it will take to get down there?" I ask. Gale looks around the side of the cliff.

"Well, there's a path right there leading down. If we follow it, it will probably take about a day. We should get there tomorrow." I nod and we head off back to the little camp we set up. Gale leaves to go check to see if we got lucky at all with the snares. It hasn't been very long since we set them, but you never know.

He comes back with a rabbit in his hands. "This is it," He says and then he begins cleaning it. When it is ready to be cooked, he lays it down on the fire. In a few minutes the rabbit is ready and we put the fire out. We pack up our things and head down the trail Gale saw, eating the rabbit along the way. After hours of walking, it gets dark enough to make camp for the night. We settle down and Gale offers to take watch, just incase.

Madge is asleep and I find myself not tired at all. I sit up to see Gale looking at the sky. There are stars everywhere, clouding the sky with their brightness. He sits there, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He doesn't look at me when he responds.

"Just worried about my family. I told them I would meet up with them in the woods. How do they get food? None of them know how to hunt, maybe a few of them know what plants and berries to eat though, I just hope they're okay." Gale really cares about his family. He has been feeding them for years now, practicly acting like their father. Never even complains about all the work he does. Gale looks so much older than he really is. He's only twenty but his face has aged so much that it looks like he could be thirty.

"I'm sure they are okay, and Katniss too." I reasure him. He just nods and then looks at me. I can tell he is studing my face, It makes me wonder what is on his mind.

"How do you do it Peeta?" He asks me. I am confused, do what? "How do you appear to be so caring and unworried in a time like this? How can you stand it?" I think about this for a moment.

"It's just who I am," I answer honestly. That's just the kinda person I am. But it is also a mask. I am worried as hell. My parents are probably dead. The girl I love is no where to be seen. I'm losing it slowly but I am good at hiding things. I can act and lie and do all the things that hid what I am feeling. Except when it comes to love. I suck at hiding that, Katniss is just blind when it comes to love. Everyone else I knew, knew it was obvious I was in love with Katniss. Even Gale knew. He sighs. "How do you do it?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused, "Do what?"

"Take care of your family without complaining. Also during the games, you took care of your family and Katniss's family. How did you do that by yourself?"

"I just hunted. Besides, I wasn't completely by myself. Other people helped. My mom makes money by washing clothes and even your dad helped keep Prim fed," He says to me. Ya, I knew my dad had helped them.

"I just don't think I could have done it," I tell him. Everyone would have starved if I had to take care of that many people.

"I don't think I could have won the games," he replies back.

"True, but I had help," he nods and just continues staring at the stars.

"We all had help," I nod. "Get some sleep Peeta," he tells me. I do feel kinda tired now, so I lie back down and go to sleep.

* * *

I awake to take Gale's shift. He goes straight to sleep and I sit there, looking at my suroundings. We are in the middle of no where, just off the trail though. Well, it's kind of a trail. Tomorrow we will head back out and we should reach the 'camp' around the afternoon.

I look at Madge's sleeping form. I remember when I went to get her out of the town. I was just standing in my yard. I didn't care what happened to me. I had nobody. Sure, I am married to Katniss, but it's not real. She loves Gale. Then I see Gale trying to get the Everdeens out. That's what I should be doing, getting other people out. So I went to go help Madge. I made it to her house and told her to pack some things and then we were off. That's when we saw someone lying there in the middle of the street. It was Gale so we both carried him out to the forest where we woke him and now we are here.

I wonder what it's like down there. In the camp place. Why are the people there? Are they really from the rebellion? Are we really starting a rebellion? It seems so unreal. Look what happened the last time we tried to rebel! The Hunger Games were born. So many people have died since then. Too many to count. All those lost lives for nothing but entertainment to the Capitol. The President is sick, how can he stand watching those innocent children die? Why is he so heartless? Whatever happened to him to make him a monster?

It's starting to get light out so I wake the others. We all pack up and make it look like nobody was here. Then we head down the trail again.

"How come you guys didn't wake me to take a shift?" Madge asks us. I shrug.

"Didn't need to," I tell her. Gale nods and we keep walking.

"What ever it is down here, if it is good then we have to find the others and bring them here," Gale tells us.

"And what if it is bad?" Madge challenges. She still thinks something horrible is going to happen.

"It wont be," I reasure her. She doesn't look convinced but stops talking.

"Lets not worry about that righ now," Gale says. So we continue in silence.

After hours of walking, we reach the field. All around us are tents and people sitting by fires, walking around, and talking.

"Do we just walk in?" Madge asks. I shrug but Gale is determained to just find out. He just starts walking out into the field.

I grab him by the arm. "Are you crazy?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Maybe." And then he continues walking. When he starts getting noticed, people point weapons at him and tell him to stop.

"Are you guys the rebellion? I saw the flag waving and wondered if I could join." He tells the people.

"How do we know you aren't from the Capitol?" I short woman with brown hair asks.

"Trust me, I hate the Capitol. I am originally from District 12 but I moved to 13 to join in the rebellion. My name is Gale Hawthorne." He tells them calmly. They continue pointing the weapons at him.

"Prove it." A man demands Gale.

"Stop! Drop your weapons, it's okay. He is telling the truth." Someone shouts. I look to the source of the noise and see the one person I have never been so happy to see in my life.

Haymitch walks through the crowd and stands over by Gale. He asks Gale something and then Gale turns in our direction. He motions for us to come out so we do. Madge runs over to stand by Haymitch while I walk over to Gale.

"Guess you were right," I mumble to him.

"How did you guys find this place?" Haymitch asks. We tell him the whole story and he nods. "Okay. Well, we have some people waiting to see you."

And he leads us away from the crowd.


	16. Married to Someone Else

Katniss's POV

I am sitting in my tent, talking with Prim. She has grown so much since I went into the games. Her blonde hair has grown and she is a lot taller than last time. The games have really made her grow. I guess watching them does that to people. I know I grew too, I am a lot different then I was before the games. I like to pretend I am the same girl, but I know I'm not. I'm now the face of the rebellion. I have officially started the rebellion. The crowd went crazy yesterday after I spoke on stage. I really rallied them up. I am actually getting excited for this rebellion to begin. It is our time to shine now. Nobody will stand in our way. We will fight for freedom. Even if it kills us. Which, I know, it probably will.

"Katniss? Katniss! Are you even paying attention to what I am saying?" I snap out of my thoughts and look over at Prim. She was talking about having to leave her goat, lady, behind in 12.

"Sorry, Prim. I have a lot on my mind. What were you saying?" She sighs and looks at me for a moment. "What?"

"Are you doing okay, Katniss? You seem a little down." She tilts her head to the side, studying me.

"Ya it's just the whole rebellion." I lie. She raises her eyebrows.

"Are you sure it's not something else?" Dang she's good. I sigh, I'm not a very good lier.

"Okay, I'm worried about Gale, Madge, and Peeta," she nods and gives me a little smile.

"It's okay Katniss, they are probably out in the woods somewhere. Gale knows how to take care of himself, Peeta survived the games, and Madge is strong. I'm sure they're fine," She reasures me. I almost want to believe her. They all do know how to survive, Gale and Peeta especially.

"Ya, you're right. Anyway, so where do you think everyone else is?" She shrugs.

"Why don't we go find out?" I take her hand and she leads me out the tent. All around people are walking and some are even singing. Everyone here is so happy that the rebellion is beginning. It's finally here. Our chance to fight back.

"Katniss!" I turn to see my mom run up to me. She hugs me. "Guess what!"

"Um...what?" She smiles.

"Come on, follow me." She leads Prim and me towards the center of the town.

"Where are we going?" Prim asks. My mom just smiles wider and keeps leading us towards somewhere. Finally she comes to a stop and tells us to wait there. There is a crowd of people around us but my mom pushes through them. For a moment they part and I see Hazelle standing there smiling with tears in her eyes. _What is going on? _I think. I decide not to wait any longer and I grab Prims arm and lead her with me through the crowd. When we finally break through, I see Madge standing there.

"Madge!" I call, she looks over and smiles. I run up to her and hug her. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you!" I tell her. Madge is one of my very good friends. She was there when I really didn't have any except Gale, and, him being two years older, he was never in any of my classes or lunch peroid. I pull back with a big grin on my face.

"I was so worried about you, too. I was afraid something happened to you. Are you okay?" I nod and she smiles.

"Hey, Katniss." I turn to see Peeta standing there. He has a small smile on his face. Oh good, he's okay!

"Peeta!" I hug him. "You're alright!"

"Yea, I'm fine. Good to see you again." I pull back and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes, oh Peeta. I sigh.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask. They tell me the whole story. How Peeta went to get Madge and they found Gale. Then the three of them were walking and found this place so they walked down here. And now here they are. I'm so happy to see them. I look over and see Gale hugging his siblings and mom. They pull away and I walk up to him and just throw my arms around him. He stands there confused for a second but then hugs me back.

"Hey, Catnip." He greets me. I hug him tighter. I missed him so much. I was afraid he was dead! Or was taken by the Capitol and being held prisoner. I'm so glad he's okay! We stand there for a moment longer before he pulls away. "You okay?" He keeps his hands on my sholders though. Looking me up and down to make sure I'm fine.

I nod and he drops his hands. "You?" I ask, he nods and gives me a half smile.

"Okay everyone, " Haymitch says, I didn't even notice him standing there, "we need to show these newcomers where they are staying. Everyone meet back here in an hour." Everyone nods and scurries off, back to their business. He leads Peeta and Madge to there tents while Gale just stays with his family. Everything is becoming good again. We are all back together.

I walk with Gale to his families tent. "So how have you been doing?" He asks me.

"Fine, we officially started the rebellion yersterday. I had to go up in front of everyone and say it." I tell him. He smirks.

"That must have been interesting. You infront of crowds," He starts laughing and I push his sholder.

"What did you do then?"

"Nothing interesting. Just stayed in the woods till we found this place and made the journey down here. We were on that cliff side when we saw the flag waving," He explains. I nod.

"Ya, Haymitch took me to a craft and we flew around for awhile, making sure no one was following us. Then we came here," I tell him.

"Whats the chance we end up in the same place?" I shrug, what are the chances? Who would have thought we were both going in the same direction.

We are both quiet for awhile. Just walking behind everyone else. "I really missed you Gale," I whisper. He looks down at me.

"You too, Katniss." I put my arm around his waist and he put his around my sholders. We walked like that for while until we reached his tent.

"Gale? Can I talk to you later tonight?" He nods and slips into his tent. I walk away and back to my own. I had an hour to do what ever so I decided to go out for a walk.

As I'm walking, a little girl walks up to me. She smiles at me and I smile back. I lean down to talk to her.

"Hi, whats your name?" She giggles. She looks about seven years old.

"Rose, I'm seven," I hold out my hand to her.

"Hi rose, I'm Katniss." She shakes my hand.

"I know who you are. My mommy and daddy always talk about how brave you are." I smile and pat her head.

"Tell you mommy and daddy thank you," She nods her head and runs off. I smile to myself. She was really sweet.

An hour has gone by and I am walking back to the stage. Haymitch is on there already and I climb the stairs.

"What are we doing?" I ask him.

"We are starting Katniss, we have to set the date to when we will head to the Capitol and Districts. Everyone knows the plan."

"Whats the plan," He sighs and gives me a look.

"Katniss, you just need to know that you are going to the Capitol. Don't worry about the Districts." He walks away and to the microphone. "Okay everyone listen up! We will be heading to our stations tomorrow! Understand? Now, everyone should be familiar with where they are going. Anybody not?" Nobody does anything so Haymitch continues. "Good. Meet back here tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp! Then we will head out. Thank you." And he steps away. He motions for me to come up to the microphone.

I grab it in my hand and speak. "Everybody needs to be careful. The districts are already starting to rebel so those of you who are going there, help them along with it. Once all of you are out and the district is taken care of, head to the Capitol. Those of you who are going to the Capitol, be prepared and ready to go. We will head out there tomorrow morning at 8:00. Everyone understand? Good. Thank you and everyone try your best." They all clap and the meeting is over, just like that.

I head back to my tent with Prim and my mom. "Good job Katniss," Prim congratulates me. I thank her and we reach our tent. Its getting late so we eat a quick dinner that some people have made and head to bed. I lay down with Prim until she falls asleep. Then I go out the tent to meet Gale. He's waiting by his tent when I see him.

"Hey," He greets me.

"Hi," I reply.

"So, whats up?" He asks me.

"I just wanted to talk to you." We start walking away from the tent. "Gale what's going on between us?

"I don't know. You tell me," I sigh and look at the ground.

"I can't tell anymore Gale," I say. "We were best friends and now everthing changed."

"Ya, I know. I still think of you as my best friend thought Katniss. You always will be." That makes me smile.

"You'll always be my best friend too." I want to say, 'You always will be more than that too', but I don't. I don't even know if he still loves me. I wish I did. "Gale, what am I to you?"

He purses his lips. "Your my best friend, I worry about you, I want you to be happy, I need you Katniss. I said I would always love you and I meant that. It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me but I just want you to know that." He does still love me. And I love him, but I am married to someone else. Someone I don't love. Someone chosen by the Capitol. Sure I care about Peeta, I love him but I'm not _in _love with him. He's in love with me though. I was hoping it was just a crush, but I know it's more than that.

Gale looks over at me waiting for my reply. We are over at the edge of town now. These are the tents where the older people live. I stop and Gale stops too. I think about my next choice wisely. Right now I could hurt Gale and tell him I don't feel the same way, lie. Or I could tell him that I still love him too, truth.

I reach up and kiss Gale on the lips. He is surprised at first but then pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me. This is my second time kissing Gale. He kissed me in the woods a few weeks after I got back from the games. That was just a quick kiss and then he left after saying he had to do that once. This kiss is different from all the other ones I had. The ones with peeta were fake and the one in the woods was short and quick, but it made me feel something. That has only happened twice. Once with Gale and once with Peeta in the cave.

This one is better than both of those though. This one feels right. We pull away, catching out breath.

"I love you too, Gale." I tell him and he pulls me into a hug. I just want to stay like that forever. I don't want to have to leave the safety of this place and fight the Capitol. Tomorrow, where I will be constantly worried about my love ones. Wondering if they are safe and alive. Wondering if they will make it home.

* * *

_That was my longest chapter yet. Sorry Peeta lovers but this is a Galeniss fic. I understand if you hate me now but I think you should keep reading to find out what happens in the rebellion. I just want you all to know that I am sorry Katniss is married to Peeta and loves Gale. ): what to do about that. I will worry about that later though. The next chapter will be about the rebellion so I will need to think about that one for awhile before I update. So it might be awhile. Not too long, I promise but remember I haven't given up. Please review if you have any suggestions on what to do. Thank you!_


	17. Journey to the Capitol: Part I

Katniss's POV

I'm scared. No, that is not a strong enough word to describe what I am feeling. I am completely terrified. I am so afraid that my family and friends will get hurt. We are leaving today to go to the Capitol. I have no idea how I am going to survive this rebellion. It will surely kill me in the end. I don't even know if we can win this thing. It is us against the Capitol. It is the time we fight back.

I am packing my things when I hear someone coming into the tent. I turn to see Prim standing there, tears flowing freely down her face. I pull my little sister into a hug and lay my cheek on her head. We stand there like that for awhile untill she looks up.

"Promise you will come home Katniss," She whispers. I nod my head and smile.

"Promise. And you know Prim, I never break my promises," She gives me a little smile and nods her head. Her blonde curls bouncing on her back.

I grab my bags and take my sisters hand as we walk down to the hovercraft, waiting to take us to the Capitol. I pull Prim in for one more hug. She and the other young kids are staying here in the camp. Even though Prim is not that young anymore, she is not a fighter. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Stay strong Primrose, my beautiful flower. For one day, the world will seek its peace," Then I kiss her on the forehead and board the craft. I see Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, and the others waiting there already. I walk over to stand between Haymitch and Gale. Gale looks down at me and gives me a half smile. He raises his eyebrows at me, asking if I am ready. I nod and give him a small smile back. After I kissed Gale, we stood there for awhile, neither one of us knowing what to do.

Then I told him how scared I was that he was fighting in the rebellion. I knew I should be worried about myself too, but I was just so afraid that he wasn't going to make it back. I just kinda blurted out all of my problems to him, just like I use to do back in District 12. After I was done telling him how afraid I was, and that I didn't know what to do about Peeta, and how I was afraid I would never see Prim again, he pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. We could have stayed like that for ages, but them he pulled away and said I needed to get some sleep. So he walked me back to my tent where I layed down and fell asleep.

Now here we are, waiting for the moment we fight. Some of us will make it and some of us will die trying. I try not to think about that last part and focus on the task at hand. We all will be led to our rooms where we are suppose to unpack our things and then report to the meeting room in an hour. I'm walking behind a woman who is showing me my room. When we arrive at my temporary home, I open the door and look around. Are all the hovercraft rooms the same? This one looks exactly like my other ones except the furniture is different and in different places.

I set my bags on the bed and unpack the few things I have. Then I set out to find Gale's room. I see one of the attendants of the craft walking down the hall. I run up to her and ask her if she knows where Gale Hawthorne's room is. She nods and leads me down a hallway. His room is a few doors down on the left side. I knock on the door and wait. After a few seconds he opens the door.

"Hey, Catnip," he greets me. I smile as he steps aside to let me in. I sit down on his bed and stare at a crack in the wall.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I ask him. He takes a set next to me and puts his hands on his knees.

"Well, we are going to fight the Capitol and win."

"How do you know that? Look what happened last time we started a rebellion," I remind him. He shrugs.

"They weren't as prepared as we are. We have so much more skill now. We have a something they didn't have."

"What?"

"A chance," he smiles at me. Gale is so sure we are going to win that he isn't the least bit afraid.

"I promised Prim I would make it back. What if I can't keep that promise?"

"You shouldn't worry about that, Katniss. You always keep your promises. You said the same thing when you went into the games. And you didn't break you promise then, what makes you think you would break it now?" he asks. I consider this for a moment. As much as I want to believe him, I can't bring myself to do that. I sigh and lay my head on his sholder. He puts his arm around my sholders and I wrap mine around his waist.

We sit there for a while before it is time to go. I walk to the meeting room with Gale by my side. When we reach the room, Haymitch pulls us in and shuts the door.

"Alright, everyone understand what is going to happen when we reach the Capitol?" I nod my head, my little group will be going to the East entrance and heading towards the Presidents room. It is my team who will capture him. There are a lot of people going to the Capitol. Some people have been added to the teams so there are a lot more. The base we were just at wasn't the only one either. There are about ten of them all around. Each one will be sending people to the Capitol while everyone else goes to the Districts. We have so many people fighting with us. The only threat is the Presidents army, if the Capitol citizens are anything like Effie, they wont know what's happening. Stupid people.

"When do we meet the others who are going?" I ask him.

"They will be arriving about the same time as us. We have contact with them and they have the same plan as us. So you should run into them on your way to the Justice Building. You guys need to make it out fast though. We have people who are setting nuclear bombs around the Capitol and Justice Building so make sure you aren't anywhere near them."

Bombs? We have bombs? Since when? Somebody must have grabbed some from District 13 before the Capitol came and took it over. Bombs will help us so much now. I can see new hope rising inside me. We have a chance with these bombs! I can feel myself smiling from ear to ear. Gale looks at me questionly. I mouth the word _bombs_ to him. He smiles and shakes his head slowly. Of course it would be me who would jump for joy when it came to bombs.

"Everyone got that? Stay away form the bombs. You have two hours before they go off in the Justice building. Clear out then, even if you didn't complete your mission. Make sure you make it back!" Everyone nods and he asks for questions. Nobody says anything so he continues.

"We will be arriving in three days tops so be ready. Now, go ahead and get cozy here because we will be here for awhile," then he walks out the door, muttering something about needing a drink.

I walk out the door and go back to my room. I sit there thinking, waiting. Waiting for three long days to go by, but yet, wanting them to stay.

* * *

_Sorry that chapter stinks. I will make the next one better but I had no idea what to do for this one. Keep reading and reviewing my stories! If I get atleast five reviews, I will update faster! Review if you have any ideas!_


	18. Journey to the Capitol: Part II

__

I haven't done this for any of my chapters or stories but I'll do it now.

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, ): They all belong to Suzanne Collins and not me, blaaa blaa blaaaaa!_

* * *

The days have been going by pretty fast. I'm so lost right now that I don't even notice when anyone is trying to comunicate with me. I'm trapped in the fear that is being held inside me. I don't know what to do or when to do it. My mind these past few days has gone blank. We have had a few more meetings to understand completely what is going to happen when we get of this craft, but I can hardly take any of it in. It just won't stick to my brain like I need it to. So _my_ plan is to just follow everyone else and see where that gets me. I know, it's not a very good plan, but it will help me more than just standing there, waiting for someone to kill or capture me.

The closer we get, the more fear builds up inside me. What will I do if one of my friends die? I can't just watch them get killed and keep going. But I know I have to. I need to stay strong no matter what happens. Prim is counting one me, my friends are counting one me, hell, the whole country of Panem is counting on me, and I might just disappoint them. So here I sit, drowning in my fear. No one here to comfort me, not that I want them to. I don't need their pity. I don't need anyone's pity. It's still not me though. I'm not the one I am worried about. Everyone else is the problem, if they die, it's all my fault because I started this whole rebellion. Peeta, me, and some stupid berries. It was my idea though, Peetas not responsible. Pick me if you want to point fingers. Just me.

The Capitol had it coming though, if they didn't start the stupid games, nobody would be in this mess. They should be the blame for all the deaths that happened in their hands. The hands of the President. He is the blame, the main blame. The one who started it all. We were a peaceful country, well, as peaceful as you could get. Now look at us, fighting in stupid games on live television, starting rebellions that will probably end up killing us all, and for what? Freedom, which brings us back to the Capitol.

I'm staring out the large window in the main room. Nobody tries to get my attention because they know I will just ignore them. I don't want to talk to anyone here, if I do, I'll just worry about them dying. People came and tried to get me to comunicate, but I just acted like they weren't there. Haymitch even yelled at me but I just stared at the wall behind him while he let his anger at me out. They might think I am being selfish, but they don't know that I am worried about them, not me.

"Katniss."

Normally I would ignore somebody who was talking to me, but I know this voice, a voice I can trust.

"Katniss, are you going to be okay," Gale asks me. I turn to look at him. He's wearing a plain white shirt and long black pants. His hair is shorter and is now out of his grey eyes. He looks at me for awhile before I speak.

"I don't want anyone to die. I can't go through with this knowing that it is my fault," I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Katniss, it isn't your fault. It's only the Capitols fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for anything that happens in these next few weeks. Don't worry about anything but your own safety."

I stand there, staring back at him. He should know that's not going to happen. I would never be able to just worry about myself. He wouldn't just worry about himself either. He should know that.

"You really believe I can do that Gale? That's not what I do and you know that. I always have someone to worry about. How can I just forgt about them and only think about myself?"

"You can atleast try, Katniss. You just need to worry about your mission and capturing Snow. Then worry about everything else. I know you can do it Katniss, just try," He pleads. I shake my head but he grabs my chin in his hand so I stop. "Try."

I sigh as he lets go of my chin and nod. I won't, but he doesn't need to know that. Let him think what he wants and everything will be okay. He doesn't do anything, just stares at me. I'm standing there frozen, hoping he doesn't detect the lie. He slowly closes his eyes and it makes me wonder what he is thinking. Then he opens them and smiles a little.

"Sure Katniss, sure," then he walks away. He knows me to well, but he won't be able to stop me. We will be arriving in the Capitol soon and that's when I become in full worry mode. Atleast I will be on the same mission as Gale. Then I can keep an eye on him, and Peeta too. I haven't spoken to Peeta in awhile, he is my "husband" after all. I decide to go down to his room to see what he is doing. When I make it there, I knock on the door. He opens it and his face lights up.

"Hey, Katniss. Whats up?" He asks. I smile and shrug as he moves aside to let me in.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. How are you Peeta?" He sighs.

"I'm fine, I guess. I mean, things could be better. We could all be safe somewhere else and away from this whole mess. Not having to go fight right now or worry about anything."

"I know what you mean. This whole rebellion sucks. I just want to get it over with as soon as possible."

He nods and we stand there in silence. As awkward moments go, this is probably the worst. Neither one of us know what to say to the other. I'm sorry? I wish this never happened? And I realize then what I would say.

'I am sorry for hurting you, sorry for not loving you back. I'm sorry that I am in love with someone that is not you. Sorry that you were chosen by the Capitol and not by me. I just want to say sorry.' I am sorry for hurting Peeta, sorry for everything I did to him when he did so much for me. He was the one who kept me going during the games and the time when I could no longer make it. He didn't have to help me, but he did. All because he loves me and I don't even love him back. I mean, I love him like a brother, but I am not in love with him. Peeta is a great guy though, any girl who is with him is one of the luckiest girls ever. Peeta doesn't want to be with any girl, even though he could have any girl he wants, he wants me and I don't love him. The one girl who doesn't love him is the one he wants.

That is what I am sorry for.

He clears his throat and I look up at him. He smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry Katniss, but is there something you need." There is but I don't want to say it. I need him to let go. I need him to move on. I need him to stop trying to love me. I need him to not love me. So I say it as fast as I can.

"You need to move on Peeta, I don't love you. I am sorry, but your not the one I need. I need you to let go of me and the past because it is just going to break your heart even more. I need you to just forget about me. I love you Peeta, but not in that way. Not in the way you want me to. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you and all the pain I am causing you now, just by saying these words. Please forgive me and let go. If you really love me, you would let me leave. I'm sorry," and I rush out the room, leaving Peeta and his broken heart behind me.

I can feel wetness on my cheeks as I rush down the hallways. Before I know it I am at Gale's room. I knock on the door and when he answers I run into his arms. He holds me there for awhile, not asking me any questions and I am glad. I don't want to tell him how I broke the boy with the bread's heart and left it in pieces. I just want him to hold me and he does. I am crying into his shirt while he strokes my hair. It calms me down enough to let him walk me over to the bed to sit down. I crawl into his lap and sit there like a baby with my head against his chest.

He continues to hold me while I cry. When I feel like no more tears can come out, I reach up and kiss Gale. He kisses me back for awhile before he breaks away.

"Are you okay?" I nod and start kissing him again. He is unsure at first but then starts kissing me back. My lips move along with his and then I open my mouth to him. He does the same and my tounge darts into his mouth. He turns my head slightly, deepening the kiss even more. His hands are craddling my face while my hands are in his hair. I break the kiss to breath while he starts kissing my neck. When I catch my breath I pull his lips back up to mine. His tounge explores my mouth and I rub my hands through his hair. After awhile we both break away, breathing heavily. He rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Gale," I tell him. He smiles a breath taking smile.

"I love you too." and I lean my head up to kiss him softly on the lips. I lay there in his arms, not wanting to think about tomorrow. The day where I will have to let go.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. So sorry to all you Peeta fans out there. Please review, come on, it's not that hard. If you don't review I will stop writing this story all together. It will just take up 3 seconds of your life. Will you give 3 seconds of your life to make another person happy? I would so review. REVIEW REBELLION! It is really fun, I'll love you forever...click the button! _


	19. The Rebellion: Part I

Todays the day. We will be arriving in the Capitol in an hour. _I can do this, I can do this,_ is all I am thinking right now. _They will all be safe and we will win and live a peaceful life, everything will be fine. _I try to keep my thoughts positive but the bad thoughts come slithering back into my brain. _Were all going to die, we will lose the war and have an even worse punishment. _No, I can't think that. Everything will be fine. We are strong and we stand a chance. I try to think about what Gale said, 'We have something they don't have, a chance'. We have almost all the Districts in full scale rebellion. Only 1 and 5 are hesitating, but the people we sent to their Districts will help them.

This is it, the moment we have been waiting for for 75 years, our chance. The moment we fight back, we either win or die trying. If we lose this rebellion, I hope I am dead because the consequences will not be good. Our ship is a Capitol ship so whhen we arrive in the Capitol, we will be disguised. _This will work, it will all work out, _I tell myself. I knock at my door causes me to jump. I open it to see Mick staring at back at me. He has a very serious look on his face.

"We're here," He says simply and I feel like I want to hide. No, I have to be strong. _Be strong, Katniss, do this for Prim and everyone you love. Do this for your country. _I nod to myself and head out the door to follow Mick. Mick has been very helpful these past few days. He's been very supportive and strong about this whole situation. I admire him very much and think that he will be a great leader some day. I really hope that he will be okay during this rebellion.

We reach the main room and I notice that everyone is standing around, waiting anxiously. There are some very excited people, and some very nervous people. I fit into that second category. I look out the window to my right to see the shiny Capitol, but something is different. It looks darker and more run down. As if all the joy has been lifted like a blanket and thrown somewhere far away. You no longer see the funny looking Capitol citizens, but clear streets with waste every where. It looks like a dark spirit has taken over and a cold wind now shuffles through the streets and alleys. The Capitol is finally similar to the Districts, now with a haunted feeling because the Capitol doesn't have all their rich goods made by the Districts.

As we land, I see a few people scurry away and into houses. I'm sure the President is in a frenzy right now, his wonderful country is being demolished by flames, flames set by me. Flames that will destroy the country of Panem and leave it in ruins. There is a soft thud as we hit the ground. This is it, my time to shine.

"Alright everyone, here we go," Mick shouts. We all scramble to the door and wait for the moment to be free. I am holding onto the bow Haymitch gave me very tightly. There is a knife in my belt and some arrows over my shoulder. Here I go.

The door opens and I run out followed by Haymitch, Peeta, Gale, Greasy Sae, Madge, Darius, and a few others. The Capitol is eery and quiet. Almost too quiet. Our group breaks off into the separate groups we chose and we run to the Justice Building, much bigger and grander than the ones in the Districts, and follow around to the east entrance. There are guards standing by the doors and on the roof tops. We hear foot steps behind us and we all turn, weapons ready, to see who it is. Unfamiliar faces swarm into view.

"Don't shoot, we are from the other bases. We are here to help. My name is Ilana" a woman, about twenty with short brown hair, says. She smiles warmly at us while Haymitch goes up to greet them. Gale, Peeta, and me just stand back, staring at the newcomers. I look behind the girl to see about twenty other people. So there are about twenty-five people here total.

"I am Haymitch, and this is Katniss, Gale, and Peeta." We all nod hello and she points to the people behind her, naming them all. I only remember a few of the names, like a short woman named Samiriaha, a tall lanky man named Jed, and a petite woman with really long red hair named Clericea. We all great each other and turn back to the entrance. We can take these guards easily. There are only two by the entrance and from what I can see, three on the roof top. I would be able to shoot them all down now.

"So, how do you suppose we get these gaurds?" Ilana asks. Haymitch nods to me and I pull an arrow out of the socket and load my bow. I shoot the first gaurd by the door, right through the chest. The other gaurd stumbles backwards in shock and tries to reach a walki-talki he has in his belt but I already have my bow loaded again. I shot him before his fingers can touch the radio. Then I aim for the ones on the roof. Only one of them noticed the scene down at the bottom so I shoot him first. He goes down but that causes the others to notice. I quickly shoot them all one by one until they all go down.

I am quite satisfied by my work and I nod to the others. Ilana smiles at me a points to the entrance, now standing clear of gaurds. We check around for any sign of others before we sprint the the doors. That was an easy part, but when we reach the inside, who knows what will be waiting for us. I only hope that there isn't a huge army waiting behind the doors. When we reach the inside, we have two hours to do our work. My job and everyone else behind me is to find Snow and take him with us. Then we will deal with him.

We run through the doors to find more people situated in the room. They all look up in shock and some guards come running up to us with weapons. I quickly load my bow and shoot the one coming for me. He goes down as I load another. I can see Peeta stab one of them with a sword and Gale punch one guy. I shoot one going for Haymitch and I see Haymitch quickly look in my direction before pulling out a knife and charging at one guy. I can feel a presence behind me and I turn quickly to see Ilana guarding my back. She stabs one woman before turning to wink at me. Then suddenly she pulls out a gun and shoots a man in front of me. Where did she get the gun? She chuckles at the expression on my face and turns back to fighting.

I spin back around to see Haymitch knee a guy and then stab him. I reload my bow to shoot a woman about ten feet away from me. She falls and a man trips over her, falling face down. A man comes my way so I reach back for an arrow to find none. _Shit! _I reach for my knife but it gets caught in my belt. Then a sword goes through the mans chest. He falls and I see Gale behind him, pulling out the sword. All the other people in the room have fled somewhere else. I look around to make sure every ones okay. Haymitch just has a small cut on his arm and leg while Peeta has blood flowing from his head. There is a man I don't know who has been stabbed in the leg but it doesn't look too serious. I collect all the arrows and look at everyone else.

"Anyone dead?" I ask them.

"Two, they were from base 5 and 3." Ilana answers me. I nod and purse my lips. _Two dead. How many more next time? _

"Come one, we better get going," Peeta says. We all nod and follow Haymitch up a flight of stairs, leading to where the President is. Then Haymitch stops at a big black door. He motions to us that this is it and we all stand behind him, weapons ready. I have my bow ready for any attacks. Sure there will be people guarding behind the door. Haymitch opens it and I see a long hall way with a door at the end, like I said, two Peacekeepers are standing outside it. They notice us and lift their guns but I shoot one while another man with a bow shoots the other. We run up to them and Haymitch grabs their guns. He hands one to a man from one of the bases and slips the other in his belt.

I open the door and we all have our weapons pointed at one man with snowy white hair and puffy lips. He smiles at us and laughs.

"Oh, have you guys come to capture me? Do you really think you will win?" He smiles wider and his laugh is louder. "That's sweet that you guys have so much courage and determination. Too bad nobody else will be able to see it."

Then guards come busting through the doors with guns pointed at us. I can see three of them are pointed at Haymitch, two at Peeta and Gale, and four are pointed straigt at my heart.

* * *

_Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I would like you all to know that I left it like that because of all the people who don't review. I am already done with the next chapter believe it or not, and I will update it when I have enough reviews, I know, MEAN! I am still not getting enough people. If you like my story, which I know you do because I get a ton of alerts, then review and tell me! If you want to know what happens next, REVIEW! Sorry if the small fight scene disappointed you. It was my first one so cut me some slack. What will happen to the people of the rebellion? I don't know, you will have to wait and see. I had a ton of fun writing this chapter! It was a blast. _


	20. The Rebellion: Part II

All I can think is _shit, we're all going to die and it's all my fault. _They are out numbered, but if the others who don't have big shinny guns pointed at them attacked, all four of us would be dead. Then what would we do. Some of the most important people in the rebellion are already dead.

"So you see Katniss, you can't win. You can't defeat me! I am unstoppable when it comes to my power. This is _my_ country, and you will _not_ take that away from me," President Snow says, glaring at me. I just stare back at him.

"What is wrong with you?" I turn to see Peeta, looking at Snow. The President raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Me? You're the one who tried to take down the Capitol with a handful of berries?" he laughs at this. "As if you stood a chance."

"You're a monster, a cold-hearted monster. You don't care about anyone. You know how many people have died because of you? You know how much blood is on your hands? And for what? Entertainment to your stupid citizens of the Capitol."

"Peeta, the star-crossed lover of District 12. The boy who only wanted the one he loved to return home, safe with her family. You saved her life, Peeta, and what does she give you in return? A broken heart. You loved her only to have her not love you back. Poor boy, no wonder you feel so angry. That's why you want to kill me, I ruined everything by making you two end up in the games. By that happening, you two had to act in love, causing poor Katniss here to not be happy. You're greatest fear. How does it feel Peeta to not be loved?"

"You should know, everybody hates you. These guards who are pointing guns at our chest even hate you. They're just afraid of you, because you are cruel. What ever happened to you to make you so evil? What did anyone ever do to you?" Peeta questions him. The President glares at him for a moment before answering.

"I guess neither one of us are loved then, but unlike you Peeta, I don't care! I can live without being loved, I can live with being hated! You though, you can't live without Katniss, she is your everything. But she doesn't love you, she loves her dear friend. The boy who was by her side everyday, breaking the law to feed both their families, you could never compete with him. You should know that, Peeta." He then walks over and stands in front of Gale, causing me to cringe.

"I should have killed you from the beginning. You only ruined everything. It would have been fine, Katniss and Peeta could fake their love and Panem wouldn't be in pieces. But no, she had to fall for you. Look where we are now, look where you and your friends are now. Being held at gun point. What do you think about that?" He smiles, showing all his fake white teeth.

"You will never win. You should die a painful death, living in fear. Just like all those innocent children you killed in the games. You will die, Snow, mark my words. This will be the end of you," Gale says slowly, which makes it more terrifying. The President just smiles wider than ever. He chuckles which makes me want to kill him.

"Watch me! You will lose, everything." Then he motions to one of the Peacekeepers. I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen next. One of the gaurds walk up to Snow and Gale. I try to look away but find my eyes locked in place by fear. This can't be happening. The Peacekeeper reaches into his belt and pulls out a knife. Another one goes behind Gale and holds him in place. Gale starts to fight but then two more Peacekeepers hold their guns to my head and he stops.

Then the Peacekeeper raises the knife and launches it into Gale's left side.

* * *

_Uh, oh! I am going to get A LOT of flames for this chapter, (better than no reviews at all). What's going to happen next? Will Gale live, or die? Read and find out! While you are waiting for me to update, why don't you send me a little review? I was reading this one story and the author said, okay for this chapter we are going to try to get 200 reviews! I'm like 200 REVIEWS! WHAT THE HELL, I CAN HARDLY GET 5! Jesus people. It isn't that hard. I won't tell you if Gale dies or not unless you review right now. PLEASE, FOR ME? I'll say thank you! Sorry, this was a short chapter but I wanted to leave another cliffy for all you people who don't review. YOUR WELCOME!_


	21. The Rebellion: Part III

"No!" I cry out, I try to run towards Gale, but I can feel someone holding me back. I struggle against them and feel their breath at my ear.

"Just hold still, you'll only make it worse," I turn slightly to see Haymitch. I stop struggling as tears run down my cheek.

Gale falls to the floor, clutching his side. I want to run to him, tell him everything will be alright. The damage looks fixable, looking at Gale in front of me reminds me of Rue. I start sobbing and it feels like I'm drowning in my tears. Gale can't die, he just can't. I break Haymitch's hold on me and run in front of him, trying to protect him from any other harm. I want to kill them all, I want them all to suffer. Suffer like all the children they killed in the games.

I hear Snow laughing and I look up to see a huge grin on his face.

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way. Now look where that led him," I start to get up, wanting to run at Snow, but someone is holdin me down. I turn to see Gale holding my arm. He shakes his head and mouths the word, _don't. _I look down at Gale's wound, his hand is clutching it while blood seeps through his shirt. We're all going to die, right here in this room.

That's when I hear gun shots ring though the still air. My head snaps up and I see Mick and his crew, all have guns pointed where the guards were before they hit the ground. Two people have their guns pointed at Snow's head. I look around at my team, making sure they are all fine. Ilana has her gun pulled out and pointed at Snow's chest, right where his heart is.

I stand up and face Mick. He smiles at me.

"Thought you might need some help." Then he winks. I smile and shake my head at him. He has incredible timing. Hatmitch moves to tie Snow up and I walk up, face to face with him.

"No, _you_ will lose everything."

I run back to Gale and crouch down by his side. I rip a part of my jacket off and wrap it tightly around his side. After I am done tying it he places his hand back over it to put more pressure on it. He smiles at me and I help him stand.

"Well, I hate to break this little moment up, but we better get moving. We have an hour before everything goes kaboom!" Haymitch warns us. Everyone nods and we walk out the way we came. Haymitch and Mick are guiding Snow with them, both have guns pointed at him.

Everyone has their weapons ready in case we run into attack. I have one arm wrapped around Gale, helping him walk with us. I am hoping that we don't run into anymore trouble, but chances are, we will.

We break through the doors at the end of the hall and look from side to side. The people in front signal the close is clear and we keep walking. We take the stairs again and find ourselves in the lobby area. Nobody is there anymore but there are still bodies laying there. My stomach heaves at the sight of all the blood. You think that being in the Games would change that, but it doesn't.

"Mick, what about the other groups? Are they okay?" I ask him. His eyes cast downward.

"They weren't so lucky. Only a few of them survived. We will meet up with them by the craft." I nod, praying that my friends will be in that group at the craft.

We walk out the East entrance and down towards the bushes. So far so good. I keep my hold tight on Gale, afraid that he will fall over the second I losen mt arm.

I can see the hovercraft up ahead and a small group standing there. I search the faces of the group, looking for anyone I recognize. Anyone, Madge, Darius, Greasy Sae, any of them. I see a spark of red, thinking it's Darius, but it is just some man. We reach the group, they look pretty beat up. One man has a huge gash on his face and another has a big cut lining down his arm. I smile when I see Greasy Sae. She runs over to me and smiles.

"Katniss, you're okay." She looks over at Gale to greet him, but then she sees the blood on his side. "What happened?"

Iexplain everything that happened to her.

"Are you okay?" She asks him. He nods at her.

"Just a little pain, I should be fine." She nods and smiles at him.

I can't help but ask about the others, but not knowing if I want to know the answers.

"The others?" Her smile disappears and she looks down, knowing who I am am talking about.

"We went in through the doors to find a huge group of Peacekeepers standing there. They just shot at us. The others came to help though and we eventually defeated them, but not without some deaths."

"Who?" I ask, but I think I already know. The people who aren't here right now.

"Darius, he took a bullet for this one woman, and Madge, she was one of the first to go," She whispers. I can feel tears brimming around my eyes, threatening to spill over. Madge, my good friend, and Darius, one of the few good Peacekeepers. Both of them were friends from District 12, my home. The home I now wish I never left. I see another group of people coming from the building and just in time. Bombs go off in the building, causing smoke to fill the air above it. I can feel the ground vibrate.

"Now is our time to move!" Mick shouts as we all board the craft. They shut the door behind them and I feel the hovercraft launch into the air.

I run over to a big window in the craft. Looking out, I see the bombs go off in the Capitol, destroying it all. I watch as it all turns to ash in front of my eyes. Once a beautiful city, now covered in flame. Flame from my spark. I hear someone walk up behind me, but I don't take my eyes away from the scene in front of me.

"Hard to imagine this would ever happen to a once beautiful place," I hear Peeta say. I don't say anything.

"Gale should be fine you know, some people are taking care of him now," He tells me. I just nod my head. "Are you alright Katniss?"

"Look in front of you Peeta. I did that to this place." He just stands there, staring with me at the Capitol, or what's left of it.

"They are holding Snow in a room down the hall. They want you to 'take care' of him." I know what he means when he says, 'take care'. They want me to be the one to end his life.

I follow Peeta down the hall and into a room where five people have guns pointed at a man, sitting in a chair. He smiles when he sees me.

"Ahhh, Katniss. Have you come to finish me off? Are you really going to kill me?" He asks me.

I step up to him, while someone hands me a gun. I sit there and glare at him. The next thing I do surprises everyone.

I drop the gun, letting it clank to the floor.

"Why would I kill you? That would make me no better than you. I'm not a murderer. I'm not the girl on fire, or a Hunger Games victor. I am Katniss Everdeen, the girl who works to keep her family alive. I'm not a piece of your Games. I'm me."

Then I turn and walk out of the room, leaving everyone behind me.

* * *

_There I hoped you liked that Chapter. Gale lived! Of course I would never kill him! Review and tell me what you think! I have a few more of the chapters done, if I get reviews I will post them._


	22. The Rebellion: Part IV

I haven't left my room for two days. People have come by, asking me to come out and eat, but I just ignore them. None of them understand why I couldn't kill Snow. I'm not sure if I really understand, everything is just a mess. Some people come by my room to give me news of the rebellion though. All the districts have rebelled, and more than half of them succeeded. All I can do is hope that the rebellion will end, and everything will go back to normal. Except this time, there will be no Hunger Games, no killings of innocent children each year. We will be free.

I will /hold on to that little hope while I go through the rest of the rebellion. That little piece of hope that everything will be okay.

We are on our way back to the base. I will get to see Prim again, I kept my promise. We still have Snow though, he is sitting, locked away in the back of the craft. Since I didn't end his pathetic excuse of a life, we don't know what to do with him. He just sits there, mocking us and telling us that we will never win, we can never escape the Games. The thing is, he's right. Nobody will be able to escape them, we will all have the memories of them; all the people dying. While the few of us who were in the Games will have the memories of terror and of survival, but I guess we all have survival in us.

There is a knock at my door. I just sit there, leaning against the door, ignoring the person on the other side.

"Katniss, you need to eat something," Gale's voice pleads. I stand up slowly and unlock the door. He is standing there, holding a plate of food in one hand and some water in the other. I look on the plate to see some kind of meat and blue berries. I turn my gaze to Gale's face. There is something about Gale that's different. He looks a lot older than he was before I left for the Games. All the things that have happened between then and now have aged him. After we got back from the Capitol, some people took Gale to fix him up. You can't see it now, because of his shirt, but the cut is all wrapped up. I was glad when I found out Gale was okay. They said it could have been much worse, they could have killed him.

"Will you eat?" He asks me softly. I look Gale in the eyes and shake my head.

"I'm not hungry." He lets out a sigh and walks over to set the plate on my desk.

"You have to eat sometime, Katniss. This isn't healthy. What's wrong?" I stare at him in disbelief. What's wrong?

"Everything Gale. My friends are dead, there probably is no District 12 left, President Snow is sitting in the back of this craft, and they want me to kill him! What isn't wrong, Gale?" I can feel tears forming but I keep going. "I don't even know how long this rebellion is going to be! I just want it to stop, people are getting killed! My friends, my home, all of it is gone. And I can't do anything about it."

Gale pulls me into a hug and I bury my face in his shirt, letting the tears fall. I am such a baby, the Games have made me weak. Before them, I would have never cried. Now here I am, soaking Gale's shirt. He doesn't care though, he just holds me tighter. When I stop crying, he walks me over to the bed and has me sit. Then he goes and gets the water and brings it over to me. I take sips of it and hold it in my lap. Gale just sits next to me and waits for me to calm down.

"Thanks Gale." I tell him. He smiles at me.

"Anytime." Then we sit there in a comfortable silence. Just thinking. We should be arriving back at the station tomorrow, so I just have to wait till then. Then I can see Prim and everyone else who didn't fight. Just the thought of Prim's smile brings a smile to my own face.

"What are you thinking?" Gale asks, wondering why I am smiling.

"I get to see Prim again. I kept my promise to her."

"We all knew you would. Like I said, you always keep your promises."

I smile at him, my best friend, Gale. The one who will always be there for me. The one I love.

"Will you eat now?" I sigh and walk over to the plate of food. I pick up a berry and put it in my mouth.

"Happy?" I ask him. He nods.

"Very." Then he gets up and leaves, shutting the door behind him. I realize that I am starving, and before I know it, I finish the meat and berries, then I chug the water. Feeling full, I walk out the door and down the hall to where the man who ruined my life waits.

When I reach the door, I see one of the people guarding it.

"Can I speak to him?" I ask. The guard thinks for awhile before nodding and telling me to be careful.

I walk in to see his head down, but it snaps up when he hears the door. His arms are tied behind the chair, and his legs are tied together firmly.

"Good to see you again, have you come to finally kill me?" He asks me with an amused face.

"How do you live with yourself?" I sneer.

"Just fine," he laughs. It makes me want to punch him.

"I just came here to tell you something." He raises his eyebrows and waits, a smile breaking out over his face.

"And what might that be."

I lean down so I am face to face with him.

"We are going to kick your ass and blow you to hell like we did with your precious Capitol. Then when we win the rebellion, I'll make sure nobody forgets what a monster you were. Everybody, all around, will remember you as the murderer. The one who sent children to fight to the death. I am here to make sure you feel the pain that those children felt. You _will _suffer a painful death and you will regret what you did and beg us to kill you. And I want you to know that the whole time this is happening, you will be thinking of those children, especially Rue. You will see what you did to that little girl, taking her life like we are going to take yours, except this time, _you_ won't have a winner."

Then I turn and walk out the door. I don't pay any attention to the man guarding the door or to anyone else I see in the hallway.

All I know is that he will pay, and his life will end the moment he sees that.

* * *

_Did you enjoy! I did writing it. I am not quite sure how many chapters I will have on this, but I know that it is coming close to an end. That makes me kinda sad. At the very end I will have thank yous to all the people who reviewed and helped me with this story! Keep looking for updates!_


	23. The Dream

_I'm walking down a dark hallway, not really sure where it will lead me. My feet move as if they have a mind of their own, taking each step slowly. Something tells me to turn around, walk away and not continue, but I push that voice to the back of my head. Curiosity getting the better of me. There is a light at the end of the hall, I can't make out what is causing it, but with each step I get closer. My breath is shallow and my heart is pounding in my chest. _

_I reach the end to find a metal door, it looks as if it is bolted around the sides. There is a lever on it and my hand reaches for it. It stops, right when it is about to touch the handle. The voice comes back, telling me I don't want to know what is on the other side of this door. I decide not to listen to the voice or my gut, which gives me a bad feeling. I continue to reach for the lever and pull down, opening the door._

_I take a small step in the door way, not sure what will be waiting for me when I enter the room. A dim light shines down from above like a spot light, it is very eerie. I follow the light down to see a person, head bent forward in a chair. The smell of blood sweeps through the air, making it hard to breathe. All I can see is the person, everything else is black. I step forward some more until I am completely in the room. _

_"Ahhhhh, you came," The person almost growls. I know I should be scared, everything about the scene in front of me: the man, the light, darkness all around, should make me afraid, but I just stare at the man. He doesn't look up at me as he speaks._

_"I never expected to see you here so soon. I thought you might want to wait until things calmed down a bit," He tells me. What things? Where am I? _

_I try to find my voice, but it isn't there. So I continue to stare ahead, watching the man. I can see a wicked grin stretch across his face._

_"There all dead, you killed them," Another voice says, before I realize that it is my own. He laughs, almost as if I just told a joke._

_"I warned you, you should have killed me when you had the chance. Now look where you are, alone. I guess we were more alike then I thought."_

_"The only difference is, I'm not a murderer," I tell the man. He only shakes his head._

_"That's where you're wrong. It is your fault they're dead. You killed them by not listening to them. All they wanted was for you to kill me, but you refused. Their deaths are the price they pay for your mistake. I thought you were different, Katniss. I thought you had more sense than that. I guess I was wrong, you are nothing but a silly girl."_

_All of a sudden, the room starts spinning and the scene changes. I am now in a meadow, there are flowers all around and the grass swayed in the breeze. A bright, cloudless sky is above me._

_"Katniss, you came!" A familiar voice says behind me. I turn and see the little girl from the games, Rue. She has a huge smile on her face as she runs up to me. She hugs me tightly before grabbing my hand. "Come on, they're waiting." I ask who but she just keeps walking._

_Up ahead I see a small cottage, just outside the trees. It is tan with a brick roof. I can see smoke coming out of the small chimney. Rue starts going faster as she nears the small house. She drops my hand and runs into the cottage, shutting the door behind her. I walk up to the small wood door and turn the nob. The door opens with a creak and I peak inside. Before me is not a living room or kitchen, but a long field of dirt. There are big black circles all around, as if a bomb was dropped there. The sky is dark with grey clouds, and cracks form all around the ground. Making it look like no rain has fallen here for years. I look around more and see them, bodies. Everywhere, the result of the war. I step out of the door frame, not seeing the big hole right below me until I am falling, deep down into the pit of black._

I jerk upright, out of my bead. There is a cold sweat on my forehead and my clothes are damp. I sit in bed for awhile, trying to control my breathing. I can't figure out what the dream meant. Only one thought comes to mind. I have to kill Snow, other wise he will kill everyone else. I can't let that happen. I rush out of bed and fling the door open. I start running down the hall and turn the corner so fast that I don't see Haymitch there until I run into him.

"Watch it!" He shouts. Then he sees me and sighs. "What are you doing?"

"I need to kill Snow!" He looks at me like I have three heads.

"Now? In the middle of the night? You need to kill him?" I nod my head and he just stares at me, shaking his head. "What happened?"

I sigh and tell him about my dream. He sits there the whole time, not interrupting. Once I am done he still doesn't say anything.

"Well?" I ask him. He looks up at me, his eyebrows come together in confusion.

"Katniss, it was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen, we have Snow locked up and he isn't going to get away."

"You don't know that, we have to kill him now, before he kills us!" I practically scream at him.

"Katniss calm down, we will discuss this in the morning. Right now we both need some sleep." He raises his eyebrows, daring me to argue.

"But-" I start.

"No buts!" He cuts me off. "Now go back to bed." I glare at him before walking back to my room and slamming the door behind me. Fine, who cares if we all die! I warned him and if anything happens, I will blame him forever. I crawl back into my bed, not sure if I can get back to sleep. An hour passes and I realize that sleep won't come to me. Instead, I think about life without the Games. I think about Prim, happy and free, and my mother, living a life of no worry. Maybe I would even have kids. I might even get married someday, for real I mean. I still need to work out what to do about Peeta and me. I still don't even know if the wedding in the Capitol counted. For me it didn't, but was it really legal? I hope that by some small chance it wasn't.

I push the thought away, for now I need to worry about ending the rebellion. I can't think about my complicated relationship with my fake husband. I need to concentrate on surviving until the end. So I do.

I wait for hours before It is around the time everyone wakes up. I head out the door and to the small kitchen. No one is in there so I grab myself something to eat. I'm just sitting down when someone walks into the room. I peek at who it is and find Mick sitting down across from me.

"We need to do something about Snow," I tell him. He just nods his head.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks me, cautiously, making me wonder if he has spoken to Haymitch.

"We need to destroy him. If we don't there will be serious consequences."

He sits there thinking while I take the time to eat the rest of my food.

"And whom might be the one to do that?"

"I will, I am ready now. I can do it," I say to him. He looks at me, studying my face.

"Are you sure, because it doesn't have to be you Katniss. We can find someone else-" I cut him off.

"No, it has to be me," I say sternly. He nods, understanding. The dream last night made me realize that it will be me to kill him. I will be the one to end his life before he can hurt anyone else.

"When do you plan on doing it?" I concentrate on the question for awhile.

"As soon as possible, it has to be before we land at the base."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He starts to stand.

"Go get the others, I will be waiting by the door," I tell him before he leaves. He nods and walks away.

"Here I go," I whisper to myself. Then I put my plate away and walk down the hall to his room. _I can do this, _I think to myself. _Just think about what he did._That gives me more courage and I find myself walking, head held high, the the room where the monster waits. I'm not waiting for long before I see Mick round the corner followed by Haymitch, Peeta, Gale, and a few others who are in charge of the rebellion.

"Ready?" Haymitch asks. I nod and he hands me the gun. This will be the gun to end his life.

I open the door and step inside. He sits there, head bent, not looking up when I enter. I walk up and stand directly in front of him. I make sure he sees the gun, laying in my hand.

He looks up and glares at me, no longer using his sense of humor.

"You realize that if you kill me, you will be no better than me?" His voice is completely serious and he gazes up at me. I glare back at him.

"Nobody is as bad as you. You are the most horrifying person in this joke of a world. By killing you, everyone will live peace and nobody will live in world of hunger caused by you. So no, I will not be any better than you, but I will save the lives of many people. I will take away their fear. I will give peace, peace they never had while you were living." He just continues looking into my eyes, his filled with hate and unknown sorrow.

"I may be a monster, and I may be hated by everyone, but I am more than you think I am. And I am more than some killer. I had a life once, just like you. I tried to keep things peaceful between us, but you guys failed to keep it. So the games were just punishment for your crime. You may kill me now, but the memories of me will never fade. You may take my life, but you won't take the fear, and the horror that I brought. You all deserved it. And you have to admit, that without it, you would be nothing," He whispers in a deep, emotionless voice.

"That's where you're wrong," I tell him. "You may think that everything you did was for punishment but it was also because you wanted others to feel what you felt. You wanted revenge, but you took it from the wrong people. Nobody will know why, but I can see it, it's all in your eyes."

"Why don't you just do it? Why don't you just put that bullet in my head and end it all? Why are you holding back?" Anger takes over his voice.

"I'm trying to understand you. I want to know why you killed them all."

"Maybe, they just weren't meant to live. Maybe the people who died, were suppose to. Maybe you should died. We would be in this mess then. Everything would continue as it is. So much better than what is happening now."

"Then you would be killing everyone one by one until we all died. And your little world would crumble. We just made it happen faster. Now, I just want you to know one more thing before I blast you to hell. I lean down and whisper to him...

"You should have known from the start that you would loose. Now everyone will be free form the games, forever."

I back away and raise the gun to his temple. I decide to say one more things to him.

"This is for Rue," Then I pull the trigger.

Watching as the bullet as it enters his skull.

* * *

_Yay! Snow is dead! Well, I meant for that chapter to be really intense. Please tell me if you thought so too. REVIEW and I will update._


	24. We Will Win

I stand there, staring at the body that use to be President Snow. Now just a lifeless corpse. I can't look away from his face; his eyes are open and cold, the flush is leaving his face, but that's not even the worst part, it is the wicked grin, still sketched on his cold and stony face. Right before I shot him he grinned. As if he was reminding me that I will never win, he will always hold some sort of power. Even now, as he lay here in death. The thing is, I don't feel remorse. I don't feel anything right now. I thought that by killing him I would be satisfied. Is that wrong?

"What do we do now?" Peeta asks. No one says anything, no one quite sure.

"When we land, we will dispose of his body. We have to make sure it is where no body will see," Mick says. I feel like we are trying to hide a murder from the police.

"We have to tell everyone sometime though, they need to know he's dead," Gale comments. I nod in agreement, still not taking my eyes off that grin.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asks me. That's a good question. I just nod, not looking up. Am I okay? This _is_what I wanted, but I don't like this feeling. I feel empty, nothing. Like a black hole, kinda like the one I feel in when I was dreaming. Maybe my dream meant something entirely different than I thought. What if the three scenes I saw told three different stories of my life, three different endings. The first one, if I didn't kill Snow, every one would die. The second one, If I ended up dying, I would be in the meadow with Rue, finally at peace, and the third one, if I did kill Snow, I would be in a black hole. Just like I am now. So the third scene is the path I chose.

What are the dead bodies then? The people who died while fighting in the Capitol? Or all the people who died in the Games? Maybe it is all the people who will die in the future. There really is no way of knowing for sure if that is what the dream means. I could be completely wrong; Haymitch was right and it is all just nonsense, just a dream to be forgotten. I think I'll go with it being just a dream.

"Well, we will be landing in a few hours so everyone be ready. Don't worry about Snow, I will take care of him. Just worry about yourselves getting off this craft when we arrive," Mick tells us all. Everyone nods and leaves the room, except me. I still stand there, not taking my eyes of his face. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Gale. He is also looking at the grin, forever on Snows face.

"You did the right thing Katniss. It was the only way," He comforts me. I don't say anything, I just put my arms around Gale, pulling him into a hug. He lays his cheek on my head and I breathe in the sent of him. He smells like the woods, of home. Gale will never fail to remind me of the woods and of my home. He is like my personal piece of home. Always there when I need it. It comforts me.

"Gale?" I ask.

"Hmmm?" I hear him mumble against my hair.

"If we win the rebellion, what are we going to do then?" Start a new life? Build new homes?

"We will live a free life, doing what we want to do and not living in fear of the Capitol."

"I mean, where will we all live? What will we all eat and how will we get the supplies we all need? Everything is destroyed." My words scare me. I never thought about all this.

"We will find a way to survive. We are all strong and we can build a new community." I nod, deciding to drop it for now. But I have another question.

"Where will that leave us?" He is silent for awhile, thinking over my question. I wait patiently for his reply. I want to be with Gale, but what about the fact that I am some what married to Peeta.

"You know, Katniss? I'm not really sure, I guess what ever we wan't to happen will."

"What about Peeta. I'm technically married to him remember." He pulls back to look me in the eye.

"Do you still want to be married to Peeta?" He asks me, worry crossing over his face.

"No, remember Gale, I love you." I can feel him relax a little. I sigh.

"Then get a divorce or whatever. Was the marriage really real? I mean, you did it because of Snow, but he's dead, so he can't control you anymore. It's you choice." He's right, people got divorced all the time in the Capitol.

"Yeah, I just feel so bad for him."

"Katniss, he understands. He'll move on. Peeta strong, he can handle it." I nod my head and sigh, I feel so bad right now.

Peeta was there for me, he helped me win the games. The thing Snow said still haunts me, 'I guess neither one of us are loved then, but unlike you Peeta, I don't care! I can live without being loved, I can live with being hated! You though, you can't live without Katniss, she is your everything. But she doesn't love you, she loves her dear friend. The boy who was by her side everyday, breaking the law to feed both their families, you could never compete with him. You should know that, Peeta'.

Guilt courses through my body and almost chokes me. Can Peeta move on? He said he would always love me and that no matter what he wouldn't stop. One day he told me that he was nothing without me. He is so sweet and caring that some day he will move on, I have to believe it.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Lets go get ready and pack up our things." We leave the room and then go our separate ways to our rooms. A deep sigh escapes my lips and I fall back onto my bed. Everything will turn out okay, everyone will end up happy in the end.

I pack up my things and walk over to the window in my room. I can see the tops of the trees and birds flutter through the branches. A small black and white bird flies right up to the window, flying side by side with the craft. I look at it closely and see that it is a mockingjay. So beautiful. The only thing left that is part of the Capitol. I smile at it as it starts to fly higher and away from the craft. I watch its wings flutter around as it flies. One of the most beautiful creatures in the world. I love the way they sing back the songs you sing to them. They remind me of Rue and how she sings the loveliest songs. She was so small, just like a mockingjay.

I sit on my bed for awhile, waiting for the time we land. We should be arriving any minute now. I grab my things and run out of my room. Some people are standing by the door out of he hovercraft. All of them are waiting to land. I sit in one of the chairs of to the side of the room.

Haymitch comes out of the control room to announce that we are starting to land. I run to the window and see the familiar camps and faces of the people in the base. I look around for Prim but don't see her any where. I go to wait by the door so that I will be one of the first people out. We hit the ground with a soft thud and some people open the door. I walk out of the craft in search for my sister.

I see her looking around at the people coming out.

"Prim!" I call to her. She looks at me and a smile lights up her face. I run up to her and hug her.

"Katniss! You're okay!" She squeals.

"I told you I would be, didn't I?" She giggles as I tickle her. I kiss her forehead and follow her back to where our mother is.

"Katniss," My mom sighs when she sees me. I hug her for a moment before she pulls back. "I am so glad you're safe."

I smile at them both as we walk back to where the others are still coming out of the ship.

"I am going to go see if they need any help taking care of people," My mom says and I nod. Prim smiles at her before she leaves to go help. I grab Prim's hand and squeeze it.

"We are going to win, Katniss. We are going to be free," She tells me. I smile at her and hug her again.

"Yes, Prim, we are."

* * *

_There, another chapter. One more chapter closer to the end. ): sad. I will update as soon as I can. I need to find a way to end this story. There are a lot of chapters! I am so glad that you guys are still reading my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it. If you have a problem, you can review and tell me and I will fix it, or you can PM me and I will do what ever I can! Please Review!_


	25. Freedom

**_One month later_**

"Katniss, they're here!" Prim comes running into the tent, shouting at me to follow her. I get up and she leads me to the hovercraft area. She is pulling me along by the hand, her blond hair is flying behind her as we run. There are people coming into the base from the districts. All the Districts rebelled and won! We have finally taken down the Capitol. After bombing it, it gave the other in the districts hope to follow through with the war. Now we are free.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, is coming into this base to celebrate. People have been getting food for days. It's over, we won. We don't have to worry about the Capitol and their cruel games. Nobody will die at the hands of the Capitol anymore. No one will fear them, they will live in peace. We can all have a better future. No one will be afraid to bring kids into this world or do what they want to do. We have a chance to be happy, something we haven't had for seventy-six years.

Prim stops pulling me when we reach the hovercraft dock. I can see people unloading things and others running to see people they know. Everyone has smiles on their faces, joy in their eyes that hasn't been there for a long time. I can't help but smile too.

We watch together as people come out of the craft. So far, ten crafts have come and unloaded people. The base is swarming with adults and children, all carrying smiles. I am so happy right now, something I haven't felt for a long time.

I am still swept with sadness though. I still hurt for all the people who died, in the rebellion and the games. Even the people who died of sickness or hunger when the games were still going on. All of them because they aren't here to see this wonderful moment, they aren't here to feel the joy of freedom and to share it with us all. I think of Madge, and all my other friends who died fighting. I think of my father, who will never be able to feel what I feel right now.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim asks me. I look down at her and smile.

"I'm fine, Prim. Just fine," She nods her head and looks away.

I look back at the hovercraft and see more people coming out. This is the last craft to land here. The base is larger than ever, stretching out all over the land. We picked this base to all meet up at because it was the biggest. Before we only filled up a little bit of it, now it is completely full.

"Katniss!" Someone shouts my name, I turn to fin Haymitch running up to me. "You need to go to the stage in an hour. Everyone should be here by then. Be ready for the greatest speech of your life," He tells me. I nod and suddenly hug him. He looks at me confused but then hugs me back.

"Thank you so much, Haymitch, for everything you have done" I tell him, pulling out of the hug. He chuckles.

"Anytime, Sweetheart." Then he walks off. I head over to the stage with Prim by my side. This is it, the moment we all have been waiting for. I wait on the stage while everyone settles down. Some people have even set up cameras and TV screens around the place so everyone can see my speech. I can't believe this is actually happening.

Everyone quiets down and Haymitch nods at me to start. I walk slowly to the microphone and grab a hold of it.

"Hello everyone. After years and years of waiting, we have finally come to an end of the Hunger Games," I pause as everyone cheers. When they are quiet again I continue. "I am pleased to announce that we have defeated the Capitol and President Snow," more cheers, "I know that this is an exciting time for everyone. We are free to do as we please now that we are no longer controlled by evil, but we should remember the people who didn't make it to see this wonderful new beginning. Take the time to honor their courage, spirit, strenght, and abilities that lead us to the winning of the rebellion. They were all strong people, friends, family, wives, husbands, children; all caring people. It is them who helped us win, even though they aren't here to share the power of freedom, they will always be remembered for what they did. For who they are, and why they died. They died fighting for the right to set us all free. And for that, we are ever grateful."

Everyone is silent at these words. Some people have tears in their eyes, others are simply bowing their heads, but everyone is remembering the people who lost their lives. I feel tears escape my own eyes and I quickly wipe them away.

"We don't just remember the people who died in the rebellion, but also the ones who died in the games. I know what it is like to watch someone die at the hands of others. Many of you do too. I was in the games, I had allies in them. I could see the fear in some of the others eyes, I could feel the hurt radiating off them. At times when we all were in the same room, we would look around and couldn't help but wonder which one of us will make it; which one of us will go home? None of us wanted to think about it, who would? But we couldn't hide the fact that we might not make it. All the people who died in the games, even the ones who wanted to fight in them, were all just innocent people fighting for their life. Each one of those people had lives, family, friends, people who waited for them to come home. We also need to remember them, the victims of the Hunger Games. They also will forever be in our hearts."

Almost everyone has tears in their eyes. They all know what it is like to lose someone. Whether it is from the rebellion, the games, or just from other causes, we all know. Even the most lonely, who keep to themselves, know what it is like. They can all feel the grief.

"So we won the rebellion, for them! For those who died fighting their won battles. The battles of the games, of the rebellion, of hunger, of life. We all have won freedom for them. We will no longer live in shame and fear! We will no longer have the Games to be afraid of each year. We will be free to live our lives the way we want to! We all have choices! So let it be known to everyone, we will always be winners!" Everyone breaks out cheering. I feel hope radiating off everyone. There is a new feeling though, one no one has felt for a long time. It is a good feeling though, it brings happiness to everyone. And it helps us get through the toughest of times. It is a feeling and a gift to all those who deserve it.

It is the feeling of freedom.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The story is sadly coming to an end. There might be two more chapters left. Maybe three if I need there to be. I hope you all continue to read and review. All those who review while I am still updating this story will be mentioned at the end. I will name like, who left the first review and stuff like that. So if you reviewed, even if it was once, you will have your name at the end! Please look for my next update!_


	26. Bright Future

There is food being passed around everywhere. People are cheering and singing. Everything feels alright now. We won! There are no more Hunger Games. People celebrate for many different things: the death of Snow, winning the rebellion, no more Hunger Games, and just surviving the past month; surviving their whole lives. I can't help but to celebrate for having my family alive. I love them so much, I don't know what I would do if they died.

Sometimes though, I think about Madge, and Darius, and all my other friends who died. I think about all of District 12; my home. I think about all of Panem; it has been completely destroyed. I try not to think about that now though, now is a time to celebrate. So I do.

"Katniss!" Prim says, jumping into my arms. I hold her close to me. Prim is fourteen now, she is so much older. She is no longer that frightened twelve year old little girl on the day of the Reaping.

"Prim, I am so proud of you for making it this far. You were so young when this whole mess started. But now everything is going to be okay."

She nods and smile up at me.

"I know, Katniss. We all will be okay now." I can't help but hold her closer.

"You have grown up so much Prim! I love you so much."

"I love you too, Katniss. You are the best sister anyone can have."

She's wrong there, _she _is the best sister anyone can ask for. She lets go and runs off to join Rory, Gale's younger brother.

I walk through the big crowd of people, searching for anyone I know. I spot Haymitch standing in the middle of everyone. He was never one for parties.

"Hey Haymitch," I greet him, puting my arms around him. He puts his hands on my sholders and steps back, studying me. Then he pats my back.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya sweetheart. You did it," He congratulates me.

"But I couldn't have done it with out you," I tell him sincerely. That makes him smile a little.

"These past years, you've kind of seemed like a daughter to me," I am surprised by his words. I never thought I would hear Haymitch Abernathy say that to anyone, let alone me. "Even though you are a pain in the neck." Ah, there's the Haymitch I know and love. I laugh as he chuckles.

"Thanks Haymitch. You've always seemed kind of like a father to me, even if you are drunk more than half the time," I say.

"Ha ha, very funny. Speaking of drinking though, where can I find one?" I watch as he walks away to find a drink. Same old Haymitch.

I stand there for awhile, thinking about my life. What will happen now that we don't live by Snow's rules? Where will we all stay? I push the troubled thoughts away. Now is the time to celebrate our victory.

The next few hours pass with people coming up to talk to me and ask me questions about the rebellion and the Games. Some ask me where I got my pin and others ask me about my romance with Peeta. I tell the truth for all the questions: the Hunger Games are hell, I got my pin from Madge, and the romance with Peeta was all an act. I admit though that some of it wasn't an act, but most of it was. What I felt in the cave when we both kissed was just me thinking that I may never make it out. When you have a connection with someone as strong as the games, it brings you closer. But Peeta is just my friend, anything more with him will always seem fake.

Finally, at the end of the day we all settle back into our tents. There are so many more tents this time than there were when we first arrived. I lay down next to a sleeping Prim.

This time instead of having horrible dreams of the games, I dream of the future.

And my, how bright that future seems.

* * *

_ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! GASP! I hope you enjoyed that short chapter. The next one will be about the future (a few years later). Sorry if this chapter was bad, I didn't really know what to put for it but I do for the next chapter! Enjoy the very last chapter when I update it. (Don't know when that will be though) SO LOOK OUT! REVIEW! R.E.V.I.E.W.! RREEVVIIEEWW! PLEEEEEEEEASE! for me?_


	27. Peace in the End

**SIX YEARS LATER**

I'm standing in my kitchen preparing dinner. It is a hot summer day and there isn't a cloud to be seen.

"Katniss," I turn to see my husband and my son, Mason, walk though the door. Mason is propped up onto his father's shoulders and is carrying something in his hand. He is five years old with dark hair and grey eyes. He is a spitting image of his father, Gale.

I married Gale six years ago after my divorce with Peeta. Peeta was sad but he did eventually move on. Now he is married to this woman who lived in District 6. She has blond hair and green eyes and her name is Livia. Her and I get along really well and she is expecting a child soon. Peeta is so excited and happy. Prim is seeing this guy from District 2, his name is Jon and he is very nice. I can tell she loves him and he loves her. My mom lives in a house down the street from us. We visit a lot and have dinner together sometimes.

I smile at my husband and son while Mason climbs off of Gale's shoulders and flings his arms around me. He hugs me for a second before pulling back joyfully.

"Mommy look what I got!" I see he has blue flowers in his hands. They have long stems with buds hanging off them. I grab his hand and pull the flowers up to my nose to smell them.

"They are beautiful. Where did you find them?" He smiles wide before explaining how Gale took him to the woods and they came across this small field that was flowing with the blue flowers.

"I got them for you. Do you like them?" He asks me. I smile and hug him again.

"I love them, thank you," I say. Gale winks at me as he hangs his jacket up and takes off his boots.

We live where District 12 use to be. After the war, we set up houses in the same spots the Districts were. Anyone could live in what ever part of the country they wanted to. We also got a new president. Her name is Kayla Canahan and she use to be from District 11. She is a very good President and would never enforce those stupid Games on us like Snow did. She is something Snow wasn't; fair. Everything is peaceful and there also is no seam or town; poor or rich. Everyone lives equally and helps each other out.

It seems that this life is to good to be true. I would have never thought that any of this would have happened; expecially to me. I didn't want kids, but Mason is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Gale comes up and kisses me. I take the flowers from Mason and put them in a vase that I set on the table. I have never seen these flowers in the woods. Every once and awhile Gale and I go into the woods and hunt. Sometimes we even take Mason to show him how to hunt and gather. Gale was just showing him how to set snares and that's probably where they ran into the field.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Mason tells me.

"Dinner will be ready soon, sweetie," I report. He smiles and runs into his room.

I start cooking dinner when I feel arms slip around me.

"How was your day?" Gale asks me.

"Good, I went to go see Haymitch today."

Haymitch, surprisingly, sobered up and found himself somewhere to live. He has dinner with us sometimes and he loves to hang out and talk with Mason. Mason loves Haymitch, also a surprise, not many people can warm up to Haymitch. When I asked him how he was doing he told me that he was glad he didn't have to mentor children anymore. The Games are Haymitch's reason for drinking.

"Hows Haymitch?" Gale asks.

"Fine, now that he doesn't have to do anything that involves the games," I explain. Haymitch doesn't drink as much as he use to now that he doesn't mentor. Maybe that's why my son likes him so much; he never knew what Haymitch was like when he did drink all the time.

I turn around in Gale's arms to face him.

"How was your day?" I question him.

"I took Mason into the woods and taught him a few snares. He is really good at it too. Then he said he wanted to explore the woods and that's when we came across the field."

I smile and reach up to kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer to him. When we break away, I lean my head up to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Gale."

"I love you too, Catnip."

I kiss him again before dropping my arms and turning back to finish dinner. Gale goes and starts setting the table. Pretty soon everything is ready and we all sit down to eat.

"So did you have fun Mason?" I ask him. He smiles and nods before babbling about his whole day. We sit there eating while Mason talks. Once in awhile I nod to what he is saying and he just continues on and on. He loves to talk, something neither Gale or I liked to do.

I look out the window and see everyone walking cheerfully outside. Life is so much better now. I remember when things weren't so great, but I still continued on with life, trying to feed my family. I remember meeting Gale, and hunting in the woods everyday. I remember going into the games and coming out a victor. I remember having to marry Peeta, and then Gale leaving to find District 13. Then we left to go and that lead to the rebellion. Now here we are today. I remember it all; the troubles, the struggles, everything. But that's just life. Without fear, you don't have courage. Without sorrow, you don't have hope.

I think all the struggles we all went through brought us all closer. Everyone felt differently about the Rebellion: Some felt fear, others felt courage, most felt hope, and all of us felt anger. We all have a little of every emotion in us and the strongest emotion I am feeling right now is probably the best emotion anyone can feel.

Happiness.

**The End (:**

* * *

_Sigh. The end of the story! No more ): I hope you enjoyed it all though! Please look out for the acknowledgements at the end (I will post them in two days from posting this chapter) Please review! If you haven't reviewed at all for this story then you still can now! If you have reviewed or are going to review, then you will be in the acknowledgements! Thank you so much to all of you who have read, commented, added to favorites, alerts, all of it! You guys are truly the best._


	28. Acknowledgements: Reviews

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**): **The story is complete!

All done, but not until I thank everyone who reviewed my story right from the start. There are little rewards to some people (Me just mentioning some things you guys did) I really enjoyed reading all the reviews you guys sent. First I will name everyone who reviewed and how many times:

The Browneyed Bookworm- **1**

ColorTheSky- **1**

StarPrincess999- **12**

Feather-my hunger games name- **10**

sophie busttil- **8**

Gibbs- **1 **

Maddie- **3**

Tribute of District 8- **1**

sophie- **2**

X Babycakes X- **4**

Loaththeboywiththebread- **8**

Bookworm1256- **10**

TEAMGALEALLTHEWAY- **1**

Sarah- **1**

Smartiful- **1**

MidnightMoonShine74- **1**

Jayfeather03- **1**

I'm busy saving the world- **1**

JamieReese5- **1**

Ravyn Hawethorne- **1**

Tour de Force- **1**

Stark's one and only girl- **1**

Beatrice Finn- **1**

Stricara-Organization XIII- **7**

**_NOW! THE REWARDS:_**

First review- **Beatrice Finn**

Last Review- **LoathTheBoyWithTheBread **_(Love the name by the way)_

Most reviewed- **StarPrincess999**

Most criticized review- **MidnightMoonShine74**

**Now I hope people will read this story when it is already finished. The awards above, and all the names, are just for the people who reviewed while I was still writing the story. **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ!**


End file.
